Jaune's Grand Order
by kokob5
Summary: Being reborn in a new world after dying on Remnant? Not a bad retirement plan if Jaune had a say. live peacefully on a world not desecrated by war by the grimm and their god hungry queen? he'd take that any day! It's not like the human race is going to go extinct in a weeks time any way...Right?
1. Chaldea

You know what's rude?

Having a group of men dressed in suits rolling up to your house and practically dragging you out, telling you that 'you have aptitude to be a master and you are needed immediately.'. That's rude. Not even telling you a damn thing, only handing you a contract while they shove you into the back of a car like some police officers did a criminal, even sarcastically remarking to 'watch your head' as they pushed you in. And it was fucking 4AM in the morning! I didn't even have time to change out of my pyjamas!

Rude, and that's coming from someone who's taken lives before!

Adding insult to injury they didn't even speak to me! The wankers, the both of 'em! When I tried to ask them questions about what was going on they just told me to 'read the contract'. It was a twenty page word salad! It resembled a workers contract, explaining that they were not liable if I was injured or killed on the job, that I would be under a strict NDA and wouldn't be aloud to speak to anyone about my job and what occurred during them.

It honestly felt like I was being drafted into the Atlas specialist program again, ugh…a nightmare I'd prefer to forget.

''Oi, you better tell me where we're going or I'm going to get out next time you stop.'' I say, looking at the driver with an inquisitive gaze, my eyes boring into the back of his head.

''I'm afraid you can't do that sir, now that you've seen us and read part of the agreement the NDA's in effect.'' My gaze moved to the passenger causing him to shiver, something I took much delight in. He balled his hand into a fist a 'coughed' into it before continuing. ''You've of critical importance, if you leave we'll be forced to restrain you.''

Restrain me? Good luck with that. Even if it was locked my Aura still had an effect on my body making me stronger than most people, there were some physically stronger than me but that's because they trained everyday. I didn't, I only trained moderately to maintain a body physic that matched my strength, it would look weird for a twig to lift something twice as heavy as him after all. And my guess is they'd probably been trained to subdue people rather than all out fight them guessing by the lack of muscle mass on there bodies. Probably relied on using there attackers own power against them.

Even if I _could_ escape I didn't want to cause a ruckus, if I did manage to get away there might be more ready to attack at a moments notice, and if they had guns? Well I couldn't tank bullets with just skin and bone. I wasn't the wall that was called Hazel. I was Jaune Arc, once a huntsman who's now been stuck on a world not called Remnant for the past twenty years of his new life.

Odd right? Me, someone from Remnant who became a huntsman through illegitimate means was stuck on a mirror world called Earth, (who named their world after dirt?), with my aura locked. At least there was no grimm to worry about, but the constant 'accidents' that happened seemed to replace them.

I use the word 'accident' loosely because there's no way a jetliner just falls out of the sky without a reason, no way a building 'accidental' blows up out of the blue despite the fact it was just safety checked the day before, no way a town just vanishes over night when it was filled with people the night before.

Weird anomalies happened rather frequently, especially in London. And I for one bet that my new employers was probably related to what was happening.

''Uh...Can you stop that? it's sort of freaking me out...'' I blinked, realizing I'd been glaring intensely at the passenger now for the past five minutes. I rolled my eyes before looking away, more spastically out the cars tinted windows to continue thinking. Sadly not even that lasted long when I realized I was looking at an airport.

''Why are we at the airport?'' I ask, sure I knew I was being airlifted somewhere, that was obvious enough, I was at an airport after all. but it's safer to be informed than not informed, even if it's only a small bit of information.

''You're being airlifted, it shouldn't take to long to get there.'' The passenger side man explains, he glanced back at me before he continued. ''Word of warning though, it's going to get cold when we land again.''

Lovely, I was being transported from one cold place to another probably colder place filled with secret agent like people. In the end I could groan. Life was truly out to get me, the fraudster huntsman who helped the true hero's along to complete there mission, maybe being reborn was a form of punishment like Ozpin's? Just to make me suffer by having bazaar things happen to me while simultaneously blessing me with piss port bad luck.

I shuck my head and shoved my hand into my pocket, I still suffered from motion sickness, even after being reborn. Grasping nothing I paused before banging my head against the car window in defeat. I forgot my tablets, well I didn't forget the, I didn't habe enough time to grab them while being dragged out of my home.

Still...

''Why me…''

-=/\/\/\/\=-

''Ugh…''

''He isn't looking so good...''

''No kidding, the dude turned green the moment we started moving...''

''Fuck you guys...'' I Groaned out through the pain, slouched over myself with my arms wrapped around my sensitive gut in an attempt to stop it from doing flips when the plane suddenly jerked. Plane wasn't really the word for it...Ah right it's a VTOL! I think…

Ugh...why was I having these thoughts, they just made my sickness worse…

Feeling the aircraft suddenly jerk my stomach followed suit, doing somersaults in my body, another groan escaped my as I swallowed down the bile, I could hear the sad music bringing my attention to one of the men who'd brought him here holding a phone playing sad music, he let out a muffled laugh not having noticed me looking. I glared at the man when he realized I was looking causing him to apologize sheepishly and put the phone away.

''Well you'll be happy to know we're going to be landing...now actually...'' The same man says, followed by him flinching when we suddenly jerk as the aircraft lands a little roughly. He slid away when I groaned louder, planning on making a swift escape in the case I vomited.

''Holy shit finally!'' I shout, leaping to my feet with a vigour so out of place it would cause a Beowulf to blink in confusion. The two men shared a look before shrugging, not bothering to figure out my odd motion sickness. I'd given up as well so I didn't blame them.

''Here, it's cold there.'' The closest man says, handing me a thick winter coat as well as dropping a bagged white uniform by my side. ''Change into those and make your way out when you're done, we'll be waiting for you.

With that the two men walk out leaving me alone to change into my uniform. It was a welcome change seeing as I was still dressed in my pyjamas, being taken away from your home at four AM in the morning sort of did that...

After a quick change I was ready, feeling a little insecure since the uniform fit _perfectly_ , how they managed to get my sizes I'd probably never know. Even so the uniform didn't look to bad, a white button up shirt with two separate long sleeve arm attachments held on by black straps, a simple black belt on my waist. A pair of normal black trousers and heeled shoes to finish it off. It felt Atlas-esk but I could live with that. Finally throwing the white winter coat on I make my way out of the VTOL.

And into the snowstorm…

''Where are we?'' I ask, looking to the driver who paused and sent a glance at his partner who nodded. He looked back at me before speaking.

''Antarctica.'' The man says, taking a step back when my eyes widened.

Ant-fucking-arctica?! They take me to the one place on the planet that's even more of a frozen wasteland than Solitas was!? What sort of organization set up base in Antarctica of all places? I'll tell you what kind, the kind that wanted to stay hidden is what!

''This just makes you guys seem shady...'' I say flatly, glancing at one of the men in a manner that matched my voice, he looked away and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

''Follow us.'' The second man says, gesturing with his hand for me to follow before he started to walk. I glanced back at the VTOL before shaking my head and followed the man, as much as I didn't want to be here I doubted I could last five more minutes in that thing even if I knew how to fly it. Which I also doubted meaning I was stuck here.

Oh how I hate my bad luck…

''Be warned that you might pass out when you go inside, it happens to everyone but there has been cases where nothing happens.'' The one leading me explains, glancing back at me apologetically.

''I might pass out? Why?'' I ask, rubbing some heat into my hands to stave off the cold of the Antarctic snowstorm.

''A test of a sort, happens to all master candidates. You'll be put into a situation mimicking what happens on missions, you won't be harmed even if you lose.'' The man explains as the base comes into view causing my eyes to widen. A large round base embedded into the side of the mountain, smooth white metal to help it blend in. It was familiar, looking similar to an Atlas research facility.

God this was way to familiar to be a coincidence…

''Here we are, we'll catch you if you fall over so don't worry about that.'' The lead man says, not even looking back at me as he walked through the large door way. I chuckled, me pass out? I'm pretty sure I was tougher than that.

Stepping into the base I blinked and paused, no longer in the large base, instead I was stood in an open grassy field.

And not alone either.

''Orders master?'' A blond haired and green eyed female asks, she was dressed what I could only describe as a blue and white battle dress that reached her ankles, golden accents on the dress give her a sort of royal look, though that was ruined by the large decorative sword in her hand that hummed with power.

''Pardon?'' I manage, looking at the woman with a raised brow, her gaze hardened as if annoyed.

''Orders! we're under attack, master!'' The woman shouts, looking by me bringing attention to what exactly was 'attacking' us.

''That's a large rock...'' I mummer, looking at the large rock monstrosity slowly approach, oddly quite in doing so, it's fiery gaze was locked onto me. I smirked, not because I was confidant or wanted to fight but because this proved a theory of mine I'd been brewing with for over ten years.

Magic existed in this world.

''Why do you need my orders? Shouldn't it be obvious to kill the threat?'' I ask, looking to the woman causing her frown to deepen.

''Orders master!'' The woman says again brining to slight that this was indeed a test and this 'woman' was most defiantly fake, programmed in a way to only follow orders.

''Alright, run up to it, let it attack and move out of the way, use the things own slowness against it and take out it's leg's and follow up by sticking at it's head.'' I explain getting the woman to nod before sprinting into action, following my orders by getting close and allowing the monster to attack and then dodging at the last second, with it distracted the woman leaps at it's legs and cuts them clean off causing the monster to fall down, forcing it to use it's arms to stay up leaving it exposed to the woman's follow up strike taking it's head off. Killing the monster.

''Well done.'' I say with a clap, even if it was fake it was still cool to watch, she followed orders perfectly, something that most huntsman would have trouble with, especially armed with a stone to cut through stone. Then again that could just be part of the programme…

I blinked and Just as fast as I was there I was gone, the time in my blink giving enough time for me to return to my senses...on the floor...with something licking my cheek.

''Hrn?'' I manage, feeling oddly tired and with a pounding headache. My eyes locked into the small animal that was licking my cheek, the first thing that came to mind was squirl but that was dismissed when my vision cleared up a little letting me see that it looked more like a hybrid between a squirl and a snow fox, it's amethyst eyes looked into mine.

And then it jumped on my face.

''Fou!''

''Agh! What the hell are you doing you rat!'' I shout, trying to grab onto the animal only for it to climb onto my head before jumping on my arm and spring boarding off it and into the arms of a pink haired girl. She wore a white jacket over a black dress that ended at her thighs, she wore stockings on her legs and a pair of heeled brown boots with black highlights.

She blinked, tilting her head in confusion as she looked at me.

''Um...who're you?'' I ask slowly, getting a weird felling from the girl, like she was sort of...disconnected? Was that the right word to use?

''Let's see...'' The girl mummers to herself, putting a hand on her chin in thought, she remained as such for a few moments causing me to raise a brow at how slow she was introducing herself. Finally she continued introducing herself. ''Not someone whose name is worth mentioning...Or something...''

Or not.

''Hah?'' I blink, not expecting _that_ as her introduction. She seemed to pick up on my confusion if the surprised sound coming from her said anything.

''I mean...I do have a name...'' Okay that was good… ''But I don't often have a chance to use it.'' That not so much…

''That usually means I don't get to make great introductions.'' The girl continues prompting me to bring my hand to my head, feeling my headache somehow getting worse as she rambled and self contradicted.

Okay Jaune, time to salvage the situation before she makes it worse.

''Where am I?'' I ask, faking the confusion in my voice as I looked around seeing I was in a hallway with glass panels running through it, giving a lovely view of the blizzard outside.

''That's easy.'' The girl interrupts herself, looking back at me. ''This is an observatory, build to help humanity last as long and be as strong as possible. This is the Chaldea Security Organization.''

Okaaayyyy...not exactly what I was aiming for but helpful and informative none the less, if only a bit blunt.

''Right...can you take me somewhere I can get water...my heads pounding...'' I grumble, feeling my headache coming on full force again.

''Follow me.'' The girl says, walking away prompting me to get up and follow her around a corner to a straight hallway with a sofa and vending machine placed beside one another, there was some decoration to spice the place up a little like plants and an electronic poster on the wall. Walking up to the vending machine I look through it before my eyes stop on a row of bottled water, typing in the label, B2, I watch he water slowly move forwards before dropping down.

And getting stuck between the shelf below it and the perspex shield.

''Motherfucker...'' I mumble, looking at the water with a glare.

''Mind if I punch this?'' I ask, looking at the girl who only tilted her head in confusion at the question. In response I swiftly punch the perspex causing it to crack while the sudden impact allowed the water bottle to fall down into the retrieval basket.

''Better.'' I comment, taking the bottle of water before dropping onto the sofa and taking a swig.

''Umm...'' The girl says, brining my attention to her, she closed her mouth when she saw me looking.

''Don't worry about it, I sort of have really bad luck...'' I says sheepish, leaving it more open ended to make myself seem awkward. Internally I sighed when the girl nods, the awkward feeling between us fading away from my use of violence to get my water.

''Are you feeling better now?'' The girl asks cautiously, I nodded.

''Hm, headache's still there but not as much, though I do feel a little tired...'' I admit, taking another mouthful of water before sealing the bottle. ''I guess it's because of that weird simulation?''

She nodded confirming my 'suspicion'. ''That was the Spiritron drive.'' The girl says, noticing my confusion she went into further detail of it's effects. ''If you're not used to it, the Spiritron drive can cause a lot of stress on the brain. Side effects include tiredness and headaches.''

''Yeah, my heads still pounding.'' I grumble, feeling the headache coming back with the ferocity of a lion.

''Fou was the one to find you on the floor, when you were unconscious.'' The girl adds.

''Wait how did I end up on the corridor? Last I checked I was walking in the door to the base…'' I say, a wave of confusion passing over me at my memory blanking.

''The Spiritron drive can cause people to sleep walk, it's not surprising you ended up in another place after waking up.'' The girl explains.

''Huh...thanks for the information.'' I say, feeling thankful someone was willing to fill me in, in what was going on.

''Wait what's a Fou?'' I ask, remembering the girl say something about 'Fou' finding me. As if some higher being heard me said answer came flying out of nowhere, leaping onto the girls face and crawling onto her head and then finally jumping down to her shoulder, settling there.

''You okay?'' I ask, watching the girl rub her nose where the small animal had landed on her.

''Y-Yes.'' The girl says, giving me a reassuring smile. After a second of rubbing her nose the girl suddenly pointed to the small animal. ''This squirl-like beast is Fou.''

Scratching Fou's cheek the girl continues. ''It has special rights to freely roam around Chaldea.'' Suddenly Fou moved away from the girls hand, running across her shoulder's and then leaping towards me, luckily for me years of hunting grimm and being a huntsman allowed me to catch Fou mid flight in my hands, causing me to let go of my bottle of water in the process.

''Ah-ha...he's adorable.'' I comment, watching Fou run up my arm before leaping away and running down the corridor.

''As you can see, he goes where he pleases.'' The girl says as I moved down and picked up my water bottle from the floor. ''He rarely approaches anyone except for me. It looks like he's taken a liking to you, Senpai.''

''Senpai?'' I look at the girl for an explanation, I knew what the word meant but not why she called me it.

''Congratulations.'' The girl says, unaware of what I was confused about. ''You've become Fou's second attendant in Chaldea.''

''Well it's an honour...'' I mumble. ''But I was wondering why you called me 'senpai'.''

''Ah, don't worry, everyone here's a senpai to me.''

That...explained very little...Then again it was better than silence.

''By the way, you're one of the candidates with master potential right?'' The girl says suddenly. ''One of those they gathered for the rayshifting?''

''Yeah...'' I answer before opening my water bottle and taking a drunk. ''They didn't say anything though...I only read it in the contract that I had potential to make a contract with a servant, whatever that means...''

''Actually now that you mention it...what is rayshifting?'' I ask, looking over at the girl.

''I see, you're one of the civilian masters...'' The mummers to herself before answering. ''As you know, Chaldea is a research facility and an observatory that gathers researchers from every stripe, researchers of science and sorcery included. All-''

ah-ha! Knew it! Magic does exist in this world!

''-For the purpose of continuing the history of mankind for as long and strong as possible.'' The girl continues. ''Our top researchers have developed Chaldeas, a global environmental model.''

''So you made a realtime model of earth?'' I ask, remembering Atlas achieving something similar.

''Yes, though it's more than a simple real time observatory.'' The girl says with a nod. ''It's proposed the planet has a soul-.''

Never mind, Atlas defiantly has not done something similar if what she's saying is to go by…

''-So a miniature earth was replicated to reflect that soul.'' The girl explains, nuking Atlas out of the water in turns of invention superiority. ''As long as the light of civilization burns in Chaldeas, humanity is guaranteed to last for at least one hundred more years.''

Annnddd suddenly I have a bad feeling about this… ''Let me guess… the light's began to dull?''

The girl blinked in surprise before nodding, surprise etched on her face at me guessing correctly. ''Yes, if the light on Chaldeas disappears, it means civilization will come to and end...''

''So how long's left? Before humanity dies off that is?'' I ask, feeling a little nervous now. I'd prefer not to due young twice.

A serious look suddenly came to the girls face adding to my nervousness. ''According to our observations the human race became extinct in December of this year.''

I mean...that wouldn't be so bad if december of this year wasn't next week...

''Isn't that a little...close?'' I ask, rubbing a bead of sweat from my face.

''It is, the anomaly that has caused the extinction of humanity has been found however.'' The girl says, seemingly realizing my nervousness at being told the end of the human race was only a week away. ''It's been named singularity F, a version of japan in 2004 that has a suburban city that was previously unobservable and did not exist in history.''

''Chaldea assumed this as the cause of humanities extinction and proposed the rayshift experiment to the united nations. Which received approval.'' The girl finishes, smiling pleasantly at herself for the explanation.

''Huh...So what's the Rayshift?'' I ask, The girl blinked when she realizing she'd gone of topic.

''Rayshift turns humans into spiritrons and sends them back into the past.'' The girl explains quickly causing my eyes to widen. ''It allows us to intercept these threats and fix them.''

''Time travel? Now that's...amazing actually...'' I mummer, going back into the past? Now that was something amazing, I'm a little envious if I do say so myself, after all. Imagine all the things I could've stopped happening if I could go back in time?

The endless possibilities of Jaune Arc right there…

''With the power of the rayshifts, we can go to the past, investigate the singularity and fix it. Preventing the extinction of humanity. That is the idea behind Rayshift, which Chaldea is currently trying to conduct.'' The girl adds in.

The fact that I was invited to something like that was...something to say the least. Change the past and save the future? Ironwood would be watering at the mouth at the possibility of getting his metal hand on that type of technology. I can also guess that Ozpin would probably do so as well but would hold himself back from watering at the mouth. Actually now that I think about it...I can't keep refering to this girl as...'this girl'…

''Say, what's your name?'' I say, offering a hand to the girl. Seeing the girls confusion I add on. ''It's a bit weird not to know your name after all you've explained for me. I'm Jaune Arc, by the way.''

She looked conflicted and confused, raising her hand and bringing it back down a small bit as she moved to shake my own. A little fed up of waiting I take the initiative and grasp her hand and shake it. ''It's a pleasure to meet you…?''

Now all you need to do is answer, come on, don't make this awkward, don't look at your hand in confusion. I then watched as she brought her hand to her face level and looked at it, in confusion. Jesus why can't anything go right for me? Okay time to recover.

''Well...How long have you been working here?'' I ask, hoping to get to know the girl a little better and then maybe ask her name later.

She hesitated, looking down at her lap before looking back at me. ''Umm...two years...''

''Doesn't that technically make you the 'senpai' then?'' I ask, changing the subject slightly realizing how embarrassed she seemed.

''No, as I said, everyone's 'senpai' to me.'' The girl rushes out in her defence, her cheeks dusting pink.

Before the girl could answer, another spoke up, answering the question for me. ''Mash. Mash Kyrielight.'' The voice says, brining my attention to a man with a closed eyes in a green outfit that give him a sort of noble air around him, finished off with the green top hat on his long unkempt maroon hair. ''The briefing on the master potentials is about to begin.''

The what now?

''Oh? That would be the breifing by the director, explaining there mission to the master potentials.'' the man says, making me realize I'd spoken my thoughts aloud. ''But I'm curious as to who you are...''

Rather than answer I watched the man tap a small watch like device on his arm brining up a one sided holo-projection and pointed it at me. ''Number 48…Ah yes, you're one of the common recruits.''

Me common? As if. ''Please don't be disappointed.'' I really need to stop thinking aloud… ''All of you are necessary for this mission.''

''I see...If you don't mind, what's your name?'' I ask, turning the tables from mash to the man in green.

He huffed and smiled before giving his hat a tip while introducing himself. ''I'm Lev Lvnor. I'm one of the engineers here.''

''I'm guessing you're different from the type I'm used to?'' I ask getting the man to chuckle in amusement and nod.

''By the way, Shouldn't you be going as well?'' Lev says suddenly reminding me of why I was here.

''That's a good point...'' I mummer, looking down each hallway before my eyes land in Mash startling her.

''If you don't mind...can you lead me? I don't know my way around since I slept walked around the base...'' I say sheepishly, giving my face an unconscious scratch.

''Yes, this way!'' Mash says, grabbing my wrist with surprising strength and dragging back the way we came. In my moment of surprise I missed the surprised look on Lev's face before he followed after us, somehow keeping an elegant air around him as he practically sprinted behind us. It was a little unnerving to look back to see a man smiling pleasantly while the rest of their body worked in overdrive to keep up.

Feeling I was slowing down I looked back to see an elevator door coming close, just as Mash was about to run into the door she brought the both of us to a stop with Lev pausing just before running into my back, not even looking winded from all the running. When the elevator opened we walked inside allowing Lev to enter in the floor level brining us down.

I wasn't really surprised the base went underground, I'd have been disappointed to be honest, on remnant it was a bit more risky because of the underground worm type grimm but here? You had all the space in the world (literally) to expand the base underground.

I was pleasantly surprised at how nice the elevator music was compared to what I was used to.

''It's unusual for you to become involved with someone. Mash.'' Lev says, breaking the silence that lingered between us. I spared a glance back at the man before looking at Mash to see her giving me a sideways glance. ''What do you find so appealing about him?''

She looked at me properly now for a second before looking to the ground in thought. ''Senpai is...human...'' Mash says hesitantly. Confusing me and Lev by the sound of it.

Noticing our confusion Mash speaks. ''Let me revise that. To be exact, he seems human.''

Was that meant to mean something?

''I have a feeling all of the people here are a little different.'' Mash adds on, unaware or unfaltered by the flat look on my face.

''I see, that's because all the people in Chaldea have one or two quirks.'' Lev says, a hand on his chin as he looked at me. All the while my look got flatter at being called somewhat human and quirkless. I have quirks...Why did that sound so weak in my head?

''What do you mean by that?'' I ask flatly, looking at the man for an explanation.

''Ah...well if I answer you'll miss it.'' Lev says, realizing my irritation he points towards something behind me. I was half minded to give him a mouthful about that being an old trick but turned of my _own_ accord, defiantly not falling for it if it had been a card for him to get out of it. Defiantly my _own_ accord and none can say otherwise.

None.

Even so what Lev said was not a hoax to get me off him for his poor word choices, a large structure took up the centre of the hallow underground, the only way I could describe it would be a large mechanical angel. Not very creative…Then again that's coming from a person who took an ordinary sword that was one hundred years out of date to a combat school filled with people who had mecha shift weapons.

Eventually the elevator descended down further, breaking my eye sight with the structure and before I could give Lev a mouthful for his words the elevator stopped with the ding allowing him to leave before I could even turn to see him do so.

''Let's so, Senpai.'' Mash says, grabbing onto my wrist again and dragging me through the underground at Mach speeds towards the assembly, even passing by Lev in the process. Two minutes later we came to a stop outside a large room filled with chairs, a stage and what I assumed was the SHEBA. A blue replica of earth surrounded by a series of rotating disks.

''Take a seat, they should start as soon as she arrives.'' Lev comments, bring my attention to the only empty chair out of the 48 in the room. Number 48…AKA dead last. ''Don't worry about being last picked, all common candidates are selected randomly, solely for their ability to become a master, you just happen to be the forty-eighth to be scouted and accepted.''

Right...I didn't believe a word of it but walked to my seat and sat down by some grey haired boy wearing the same type of uniform a few years younger than myself, I'd put him around seventeen years old and was slightly smaller than myself.

The wait for 'she' didn't last long. It only took thirty seconds since he'd sit down for a white haired woman dressed in a black and orange Noble's outfit. Her stature and the aura around her bled arrogance. Even her walk told you she thought of herself better than you. Sort of reminds me of a certain white haired family on Remnant...

Coming to a stop the woman flicks some hair out of her face as she turned to the audiance before speaking. ''I'm Olga Marie Animusphere. The director of Chaldea.'' Olga says, introducing herself, her ember eyes moving over the crowd of 48 candidates before her.

''All of you have been chosen or discovered from around the world for the rare talent you posses.'' Olga drowns on, adding a block of boredom to go with my pounding headache and tiredness. ''By Talent I mean the potential to do a spiritron dive.''

''You possess the magic circuits and qualifications to become a master.'' Blinking the blurriness from my eyes, I remain as focused as possible, trying to listen to Olga's voice without passing out with little success. ''That being said, it's a special talent but you yourselves are not special people.''

Yep, I was going to pass out...I could see it now, back in professor ports class, listening to the man drown on about his adventures as a young man. A lull to sleep not even his departed partner could resist on a good day.

''Make yourselves aware that you are no more than tools for Chaldea.'' Olga continues, unaware of the semi-conscious person in the crowd. ''Your sole purpose is to protect mankind's history.''

I could faintly make out hushed whispers and a few annoyed 'Hah?'s' at Olga's words but I was more concentrated on moving myself so I didn't hit the floor when I inevitably did passed out a few seconds later.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

''Silence!'' Olga shouts silencing he crowd and doing no progress in waking the now unconscious master up.

''If you don't like what you hear then leave Chaldea immediately. That's if you can climb down the mountain.'' Olga says, grinning when the crowd said nothing. ''Fine then, Chaldea has never seen this many-''

 **Snore**

She paused, her attention moving to a mop of blond hair that belonged to a slouched over master, the other candidates gazes swiftly followed. A look of anger came over Olga's features before she quickly shook It off her face and then marched over to the unconscious master candidate and quickly did an identification check.

''48...Commoners block...'' Olga mummers, just barely holding back her anger as she looked at the smug grin looking back at her from the identification picture. Closing the picture her gaze moved to the master's face causing the damn to spill over seeing a pleasant smile on his face in his sleep. Her left eye twitched in unrestrained anger as she raised a hand.

 **SLAP!**

And slapped the shit outta him.

It did apsolutly nothing, only causing the master to grunt and fall on the master beside him's shoulder.

A few muffled giggles sounded from the other candidates, Lev watched in amusement as Olga moved to grab 48's neck and choke him but held herself back at the last second and Mash watched with a worried expression.

''Wake up!'' Olga shouts in the master's face, grabbing onto his ear and dragging him from his seat finally causing his eyes to open.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

You know what's rude?

Having crabbit bitch decides to grab onto your ear in your sleep and drag you to your feet to wake you. That's rude.

Then again when said 'bitch' is your employer and you're sleeping on the job it's probably deserved. So he couldn't completely blame her for that, only half blame her. Because fuck taking full responsibility for something.

''Apologies, I'm still dealing with the side effects of that weird...thing from earlier.'' I grumble, looking down at my boss who still had a hold of my ear. A look of rage was on her face and all the anger she could muster was directed towards me.

Someone has daddy issues.

''I don't care! We're dealing with a catastrophic event that means the litral future of the human race! I can't trust some idiot who sleeps during briefings! you're suspended until further notice!'' Olga shouts, pointing towards the door.

''I've been fired quicker.'' I comment, angering the woman further as I walk away, my head held high.

''Go and show him his room Mash, I don't think he'd know where to go.'' Lev whispers to the ink haired girl getting her to nod and move to my side.

''I hope you enjoy walks down mountains!'' Olga shouts as the door shuts.

''Whelp I just got fired.'' I say sheepishly, looking over at Mesh who was frowning.

''Senpai, you've been excluded from the first mission.'' Mesh explains the obvious. ''I'll take you to your room.''

''I won't be my room for long.'' I reply, walking by Mesh's side when she starts leading me.

''True...But it is your room for now until the director does the paper work.'' Mesh says, frowning slightly. ''I'm sorry Senpai.''

''For what? it's not your fault I passed out in there.''

''I know...It's just I should have told someone you were suffering serve side effects of the spiritron drive.'' Mesh says, looking at me apologetically.

''I'm sure if it comes down to that you or Lev can explain it to her.'' I says dismissively, not at all bothered with being fired. ''Certainly Isn't the first time I've disappointed a woman.''

Hearing a poorly muffled giggle I glance down at Mash who was using a hand to cover her mouth as she looked away. Her shoulders shaking betraying her trying to hold back a little laughter.

What was she...Oh…

''I wasn't implying that.'' I say flatly in my defence. It did little to salvage the situation.

''S-sorry Senpai...'' Mash giggles out as they walk into the elevator they'd left less than five minutes ago.

''No it's fine, I just have to learn to hold my tongue in situations like this...'' I sigh out as the elevator starts going up. It didn't take long for the familiar 'ding' to sound and for the doors to open allowing Mash to lead on.

''Is she usually like that? A crabbit bitch?'' I ask prompting Mesh to look at me with a frown at my wording. ''Fine fine, Is she usually this stressed?''

''No, she can be a little tough on people but she's been more stressed ever since Cheldea's lights faded.'' Mesh explains. ''I don't blame here, have the weight of the world on your shoulders would be stressful...''

I didn't either, I sort of empathised actually being in a similar situation in the past with the Queen and the relics to deal with. Although I did have team RWBY, Ozpin/Oscar and Qrow by my side the whole way after Ren and Nora dropped out due to family reason.

''I understand, she's desperate for a solute since the end of the world is a week away, she started picking out 'commoners' as she says to fill in roles in masters because of compatibility.'' I say as we back tracked most of the wall before making a sharp left from where I'd first met Mesh and Fou.

Speaking off…

''Fou!''

''Got ya!'' I shout, catching the small beast mid air allowing only for it to slip out of my hand and run up my arm, over my shoulders and then jump onto the side of Mash's head to scramble to the top and sit there. ''Or not.''

Not minding, Mesh fixed her hair back into place and began walking again, coming to a stop only a few steps later before turning to me. ''This is your room, Senpai.'' Mesh says.

''Thanks for leading me here, I'd probably get lost otherwise.'' I thank, giving a smile to the pink haired girl.

''Think nothing of it.'' Mash says, breaking eye contact.

''Well I'll see you later Mash, be sure to enjoy the mission for me.'' I say getting Mash to nod before running back the way we'd come to the briefing leaving me to enter my room.

And pause seeing it already occupied by a man with strawberry blond hair, eating cake on my bed with some sort of Laptop on his lap.

''Umm...this is my room...'' I say slowly.

''Yes...come in.'' The man says in an uninterested manner before looking at his laptop.

…

…

…

''HUH?!'' The man shouts, suddenly looking at me in shock while throwing his hands into the air comically realizing I was there. ''W-who are you!''

''I'm Jaune Arc...'' I say flatly, ignoring the plastic fork being pointed at my face.

''T-this is my 'hooky' hangout!'' The man shouts before looking down as if embarrassed before continuing with a much weaker voice. ''Who said you could come in?''

''I was told this is my room...that's why I came in.'' I say flatly.

''Your room? Here?'' The man asks and then suddenly facepalms as it dawns on him that I'm one of the new masters.

''Well, probably not for long. I'm pretty sure I just got fired.'' I reply. ''Anyways, who are you?''

''Oh, I'm Romani Archaman. Head of the medical division here at Chaldea.'' Romani says, introducing himself. ''But everyone calls me Dr. Roman.''

''Well i've done it now, made a bad impression with both my boss and the head of the medical staff...'' I mumble to myself before speaking up. ''If it helps, I'll ask you to please not to 'accidental' do something to me if I end up in your care.''

At that the man just laughed in amusement.

''Don't worry, I don't hold grudges for something out of my control like Olga does.'' Romani says with a chuckle, waving a dismissive hand in front of his face to emphasise his point of forgiveness.

''Actually, Isn't the rayshift starting- Oh that's right you said you got fired.'' Romani goes to ask, only to answer it himself when my words from a few seconds ago flash in his mind.

''Yup...'' I say, popping the 'p'.

''How did you manage that? It's easy to annoy Olga, but it's much harder to actually get fired, especially when you're so critically important to the mission at hand.'' Romani asks curiously, moving the laptop from his lap and getting off my bed.

With a shrug I went in to detail of what happened between my and the boss, talking about how I passed out during the briefing, how she woke me up by dragging me up by the ear and how I gave her back talk as I left. By the end of it all Romani was in tears and doubled over in laughter.

''It's not that funny...'' I say flatly, feeling a little offended by the laughing man infront of me.

''N-no it's...S-sorry...it's just so funny.'' Romani manages through his laughter, slowly getting control of himself. ''We're sort of similar though.''

''How so?'' I ask, feeling no resemblance between us at all.

''We both infuriate the director.'' Romani explains. ''She chased me out saying that 'the moods to nice with romani', all I could do was sulk in this room afterwards.''

''But since we're so similar, we should use the time we have to deepen out friendship.'' Romani says, handing over a cup of coffee that I take.

''Might as well...'' I mummer and take a sip of the coffee, finding it to be surprisingly good quality.

Not as good as Ozpin's brew but still good.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

Our little talking time was cut short, sadly. Romani was a pretty cool dude since I've gotten to know him a little better, by the sound of the watch like device on his wrist rudely interrupting out conversation on how the heroic spirit system worked. Something I found interesting, the power to summon powerful spirits from the past as a powerful familiar to fight for you. Sounded not only cool but pretty OP.

Man I'm starting to regret getting fired…

''What is it Lev? Did something happen?'' Romani asks, looking at the one sided holo-projection coming from his wrist device.

''Nothing has happened, however the ray-shift is about to take place, we want you down here encase something happens, B and C teams are showing some side effects to the exposure.'' Lev replies. ''We'll see you in two minutes.''

With that Lev ends the connection leaving a pregnant silence between me and Romani.

''You're totally gonna be late.'' I say flatly causing the doctor to let out an exaggerated sign and slump his shoulders.

''Well...hopefully the director won't notice, Lev is a bit more lax about this stuff...'' Romani mummers nervously, scratching his strawberry blond hair while looking off to the side.

''Lev does seem like a nice guy, if a little stonic when it comes to his facial expressions...'' I says, digging into my memory and seeing the still face of Lev while he was running behind me and Mash earlier. Feeling a chill go up my back I shiver before continuing. ''Though he's just an engineer right? Why does he seem to hold such an influence here?''

I flatly looked on as Romani started to laugh again, giving his knee a slap before speaking ''A-An engineer? Now that's humble of him...'' Romani chuckles out, noticing my confusion he elaborates. ''Professor Lev is the mage who made the telescope to observe Chaldea. Shiva.''

''Just an engineer huh?'' I say flatly causing Romani to laugh again.

''Well, I need to get going. I'm late as is...'' Romani says with a sigh, standing up from his seat on the bed. ''Thanks for letting me bend your ear, Jaune. You should come visit my office some time i've got nice cake...''

Romani stops himself speaking, the loud explosion sounding through the facility, followed by the building rumbling and the lights flicking momentarily from the shock wave. A few seconds later the power fully cut followed by an alarm going off prompting me to stand up, a pit forming in my stomach.

''I'm hoping this is a power-outage...but I doubt it.'' I say, looking over at Romani with a hopeful expression.

''Chaldea doesn't have power outages!'' Romani shouts, the previous laid back attitude gone, replaced by a serious man who knew there was trouble brewing. Suddenly an automatic voice spoke confirming the doctors fears.

' _Emergancy announcement.'_

''That doesn't sound good.''

' _Fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room.'_

''Fires?'' Romani says in shock, turning to face the door before running out, I was hot on his heels as he ran into the corridor.

' _The central division bulkhead will close in 240 seconds.'_

''Control rooms...'' I mummer, realization hit me like a truck when I remembered who exactly was in one of the rooms that was on fire.

' _All personnel, please evacuate immediately.'_

''Let's go doc! We've got people to save.'' I instruct. Grabbing the man's arm and dragging him with me back to the elevator.

By the time we reached out destination, it was already to late. The once grand room that housed the SHIVA was in ruin, one fire, filled with smoke and rubble.

''Shit, this looks bad...'' I groan, turning my head side to side to get an accurate picture of the destruction.

''Only Cheldea's unharmed?'' Romani mummers, his gaze landing on the replica plant that was untouched by the damage done to the rest of the facility. ''This has to have been an act of sabotage, the system had a 100% success rate with no probability of failure...''

' _Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient power generation.'_

''This is bad!'' Romani shouts, turning to the destroyed observation room that now lay in shambles.

' _Unable to switch to reserve power. Personnel, please manually switch to reserves. To repeat...'_

''Go turn on the reserves. I'll see what I can do here.'' I order before running into the destruction, ignoring Romani's shouts about it being to dangerous. Tuning out the announcement system I search through the rubble, looking for a specific pink haired girl, growling in frustration when I only came across other candidates locked in there pods, either dead or badly injured.

'There's nothing you can do for them Jaune...' I told myself, willing myself on to search for someone I could help. Hearing a male voice speaking up I look around, only to find myself dissapointed as it's another announcement system.

' _Rayshift system transferring to final stages.'_

Okkaaayyy...that defiantly didn't sound good for my health.

' _Co-ordinates set: January 30th, 2004 CE. Fuyuki city, Japan.'_

And I needed to hurry up before whatever that was activated. ''Mash! Can you hear me?!''

'Fou!' Hearing the familiar beast, I tune out the announcement system and following the small beasts squeaks as they continues one after another, slowly leading me to Mash's location. Finally reaching the top of the rubble, I look down hearing Fou 'fou' again and freeze seeing Mash's condition. The lower half of her body was crushed under a large chunk of rubble the size of a truck…

''Shit!'' I growl, running down towards the girl and the beast.

''Sen...pai?'' Mash struggles out, slowly turning her dulling amethyst eyes to me as I approached.

''Hang on! I'll get you out of this!'' I shout, dropping onto my knee's by the girl's side and grabbing hold of the rock. I hiss in pain a second later, the rock's temperature burning the skin from my palms causing yet another frustrated growl to come from my throat.

''No...it's...'' Mash tries to speak but hisses in pain as a pool of flood starts to pool from under the rock, staining her jacket and the ground crimson. Even so I persisted, pulling my sleeve's over my hands and latching onto the rock, although still hot it was bearable.

''Please...never mind...me...'' Mash says, looking at me with a sad frown as I try fruitlessly to pull the large chunk of rubble from the girl's broken legs. I sighed in frustration. If only I had Aura I could lift this damn thing enough for her to crawl out of! ''P-please...you need...you need to...run.''

''Not without you!'' I ground out through clenched teeth, putting my back into it. ''I'll be damned if...I let another friend die!'' At this point I was ignoring the searing pain in my hands, my mind solely focused on completing an impossible task.

''Senpai...please.''

''No offence...Mesh but could...you please...shut up...for...a second!'' I ground out, glancing down at the shocked girl as I managed to lift the rock ever so slightly, a task that was meant to be impossible without…

Aura…

''Ah-ha! Now you're fucking talking!'' I shout, feeling and seeing the white energy spill out of my body, the desperation calling forth my very soul to assist me to not only survive but to protect. Slowly, ever so slowly I managed to lift the large block off Mesh's leg's ignoring her grabbing onto my own for dear life.

' _Warning, the situation of Chaldea has changed. Cannot predict the future of man-kind within the next 100 years...'_

Oh shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate here damn it! Even with my aura this thing weighs a literal TONNE!

''M-Mash! Crawl out!'' I ground out, holding the rubble just high enough for the girl to pull herself out of.

''S-senpai...'' Mash mummers, eyes wide as she looked at Chaldea that was now a burning ball of flames, similar to the sun.

''Mash now!'' I shout,, snapping the girl out of her shock, my patients was worn thin by the strain on my body and mind from the situational shit show today has been so far.

' _Bulkhead now closing.'_

AGGHHH! THIS IS NOT HELPING THE SITUATIONAL SHITNESS AT ALL!

Slowly Mash dragged herself out from under the rock giving me an accurate picture of her wounds. I grimaced looking at her legs that were now practically flattened, the bone crushed, the skin and muscle's split leaking her blood onto the floor, and by the looks of it her hip was broken.

There was no way she'd ever walk again if we managed to get out of this. Not even Atlas tech could fix something that bad.

''Mash...you okay?'' I ask softly, dropping the rubble to the ground.

''Yes...thank you...Senpai...'' Mash breaths out, looking at me with a reassuring smile on her face, even then she couldn't hold it, her strength failing her Mesh drops her head onto the ground, her gaze focused on the slowly growing glaze.

''You can't...see the sky...'' Mesh whispers to herself, her voice cracking. ''...At all...from here...''

I grunted before looking away, looking up at the sky. ''True, there's always a blizzard outside by the looks of it...'' I sigh before looking down at the slowly dying girl, the light fading from her eyes further leaving a near empty husk at my side. ''How about this Mash...When we make it out of here, I'll show you the sky. Right?''

Empty promises. Mesh wouldn't make it out of her, not unless she was in a body bag that is. She was to injured to move without causing her extreme agony and had lost to much blood to top it all off. At this point all I could do was offer her something sweet to get her to die with a smile on her face.

''Sen...pai...please...your hand...'' Mesh asks, struggling to bring her hand up for me to take.

Cleaning my hands on my shirt, I take the pink haired girls hand in my own, wrapping both around it with a smile. ''Sure. There you go.'' The smile on her face was worth it, the light in her eyes finally faded, her body going limp leaving me along with Fou in the burning hellscape of what remained of the facility.

' _Resetting contract with suitable designee number 48'_

Ignored the automatic voice, focused only on the smile on Mash's face.

' _Starting unsummon program.'_

And like that the world turned black leaving me alone in pure darkness.

' _beginning spirtron conversion.'_

Well i'm not dead that's for sure, unless robotic instructors somehow also joined the afterlife.

' _Rayshift in 3…'_

Ah...right the rayshift…

' _2...'_

Wait…

' _1…'_

Mother fuc-

' _All operations cleared. Beginning First Order verification.'_

* * *

 **Well here's this!**

 **I've been wanting to write a RWBY/Fate series cross over for a while with Jaune as the MC but could never really get a solid foothold on something but recently I've fallen in love with Fate/Grand Order recently (TFW you get EMIYA from your first roll) and decided to use that as the premise for the fan fiction, replacing the original MC with Jaune.**

 **He will be OOC, mostly because he's much older and seen some shit on Remnant before being reborn on earth. (This shalt be explained later).**

 **From this point on there's going to be more stark differences in what happens story wise because of Jaune's decisions in the story.**

 **Also tell me in the reviews if you want the story to continue in first person from Jaune himself, or occasional swap between points of views of different characters as the story goes on. Or just completely get rid of the 1** **st** **person thing and just write it in the third person instead.**

 **Also if you notice any fuck ups in point of view, that's because I'm used to writing in the third person and not the first so their might be a hiccup occasionally.**

 **But ya. That's all for now folks Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Singularity F

' _Do you believe yourself able to wielding me?'_

' _...I do.'_

' _You do not. Your heart is filled with conflict.'_

' _I do...I wish to defend.'_

' _I was made to kill. My sister was made to defend.'_

' _A sword can be used to defend!'_

' _A sword like all weapons is made to kill! If you cannot discern this now you are not worthy of wielding me or my sister.'_

' _I...I can't do this alone...'_

' _Then return a fool or accept the burden of death that comes with me.'_

' _...'_

' _I see...Then I shall remain here, return to me when you are worthy of wielding me.'_

' _And how do I do that?'_

' _Kill.'_

' _...'_

' _As I thought. Leave.'_

' _I'll come back for you...'_

' _We both know that's a lie. Maybe in the next life Jaune Arc...But in this one, you will not wield the hero sword, Crocea Mors. Now leave and die empty handed at the hands of the god witch like your friends before you.'_

-=/\/\/\/\=-

…

…

…

''Fou...''

I know that sound…

''Foouu!''

It's...Fou...Wait...I'm alive?! I snapped my eyes open, feeling something tickling my face I turn my head to the side to see the small white squirl beast licking my face, making distressed sounds as it did so.

''Hey...what brings a snow-angel like you all the way out here?'' I say, chucking at my own crap joke as I pet the small beasts head.

''Fou!''

''Yeah yeah, I know it sucks.'' I grumble, getting the jist of what the small beast was getting at. ''Fouuu!'' The small beast 'roars' before jumping on my face forcing me to sit up to try and grab the rat.

Sitting up I was made blissfully aware of my surroundings.

''What the fuck?'' I breath, looking around me, taking in the completely destroyed city on fire, the sky was shaded ember from the fires, smog filled the air making it hard to breath. Ruined cars lay wasting away, the fire's reducing the metal to dust. It was apocalyptic.

From one shitshow right into the apocalypse...

Fokin' Noice.

''Hrn?'' I groan, hearing something in the distance and being my head around to see a red object flying into the sky. A flare perhaps? Maybe someone else from Chaldea was here? That would be good, they'd have information on what was going on since they were probably at the briefing while I on the other hand was not.

That idea however was quickly dismissed as the 'flare' suddenly exploded into hundred of red pikes that redirected themselves towards me.

''Shit!'' I shout, jumping to my feet seeing the fast approaching projectiles, I slam a foot into the ground while grabbing onto Fou and make for a sprint. My eyes widen as I see the world fly by me in a blur of colours as I end up lunching myself across the intersection and through the streets, leaving the projectiles to blow up the ground where I'd been previously, leaving only a crater in it's wake.

''What?'' I ask, looking down at myself in confusion. I'd never been that fast before, not even when I used my own semblance on myself. So how did I do it? Maybe it had to do with the decorative silver armour I was wearing? Well sort of armour… It only covered my right half, strapped onto the faded blue coat underneath, I did have both boots and leg armour thankfully. Noticing the sheathed decorative silver sword at my side I unsheathe it as another red projectile is fired into the air. It wasn't Crocea Mors but it would do for now.

''Fou!''

''I know!'' I shout, jumping away as the projectile breaks up into hundreds and heads for my location, I watch with a nervous gulp as the area is torn to shreds by the projectiles in an explosion. Damn imagine if the rest had come through as normal, unlike me they'd get decimated by that attack. I was lucky I got this weird ass power-up or I'd defiantly be dead. I'd probably should be more worried about how it happened but right now I wasn't going to look a horse gift in it's mouth.

''Where the hell are those attacks coming from?'' I mummer, looking in the directions that attacks had come from, I didn't need to look long as a few seconds later a spinning purple bolt of energy of some kind hit the top of a large radio tower that had a good overview of the area, blowing it into bits leaving an nothing nut scrap metal in it's wake.

''Fou!'' Fou's eyes suddenly perk up and it's little head shoots to the side, it's ears twitched before it scrambled out of my grip and started running through the street, 'fou-ing' all the while. Deciding to trust the little beast I run after it's keeping a moderate distance between us so I didn't accidentally trample him if he stopped suddenly while also being able to grab him and make a narrow dodge if something attacked. I was wondering what the little guy was running after when I suddenly heard it, a distant female screaming, a mix of pain and panic. Picking up the pace I scoop Fou up and sprint towards the screams, thanking the little beast at the same time.

After a few seconds of running I come across a desicrated street, filled with ruined road, destroyed cars, lots of flames and an army of skeletons armed with swords, spears and bows, nothing out of-

''What!?'' I shout, getting the attention of the army of skeletons, they all turned as one, there empty sockets focusing on me before they started to chatter there teeth as some kind of battle cry before advancing as one.

''Now this is just spooky...'' I mummer, spinning my sword in my grip as I assessed the situation. Six archers, ten spear-men, twelve sword wielders and four skeletons with halberds. I could take on the sword wielders with ease, the spear-men and halberd skeletons were a bit tougher due to there ranged advantage and the archers would be a pain in the ass to get close to. The only advantages I had here was probably my speed, aura and strength.

More than enough to tilt the odds in my favour.

Quickly breaking a door from it's car, I forward it as a shield and block a folly of arrows before advancing towards the skeletons, keeping the archers on my shielded side to block another arrow striking the shield. I grunted as I met the first swordsmen, ducking under his attack I spin around and used to momentum to slice it in half and throw my arm forwards after, impaling a second skeleton through the skull.

Following up I move down low allowing a spear to glide over my shoulder. Moving into the spooked skeletons guard I shoulder ram it with enough force to cave in it's ribs knocking it into two more skeletons causing them to fall onto the ground in a pile allowing me to impale them all with my sword. Looking around me quickly I raise my 'shield' at a slight angle causing the bone arrows to slide off it harmlessly, only scratching the surface.

Tilting my head to the side and dropping my 'shield' I grab the shaft of a spear that barely goes wide of my face, I pull the skeleton towards me and use my armoured boot to kick the skeleton away and then spin on my heels, doing a wide sweep knocking down four skeletons that were advancing on me. With that immediate threat out of the way I spin towards the archers and throw the spear, hitting one and impaling it to the car behind it.

''Senpai!'' I hear a familiar voice causing my eyes to widen, I turn my head as I move out of the way of a skeletons wide attack to cut me down the middle. I slam my swords pommel into the skeleton's skull cracking it open with a crunch. Forcing through the group of skeleton's I could make out a familiar head of pink hair tearing through the distracted backline with a huge ass shield taller than I was.

If Cardin was here I'd never hear the end of it…

''Mash!?''I shout in shock as the girl finally breaks through the line and reaches me, she immediately puts herself at my back as the skeleton's surround us.

''I'll explain later Senpai! Right now we need to dispatch of the immediate threat.'' Mash says in an unusual state of seriousness, unlike before her eyes were hard as she analysed the threat before moving forwards, quickly dispatching a group of unprepared skeletons.

Seeing as I couldn't let some rookie one up me I move towards the skeletons in my side and begin the slaughter, easily dispatching the skeletons with years of practise making it look like I was born with a sword in my hand, of course I wasn't since that would've been pretty painful for my mother. Before long I cut down the last archer and turned to Mash who used her shield to redirect a halberds strike to get inside the skeleton's guard and cut it down the middle with the sharp part of her shield.

''Not bad.'' I praise, impressed with how Mash could easily give some of the best huntsmen out there a run for there money with how well she could handle herself. It wasn't necessarily a fair comparison but she handled that thing better than most huntsmen did there own weapons.

As Mash turned to me the impressed look on my face faded seeing how worried the girl look. ''Senpai quickly! The directors in critical condition!'' Mash shouts before running back where she'd come from bringing my attention to the silver haired director ,who'd fired me earlier, propped up against a ruined car. Mash was right, her condition was critical, she was paler than usual, sweating profoundly and missing most of her right leg from the lower thigh down, the wound was bleeding badly, a pool of blood already forming under her.

It didn't look good.

''Director, can you here me?'' I ask, squatting down in front of the girl and clicking my unarmoured fingers in her face getting her attention. Seeing as I had her attention I continued. ''We need to get you into a secure position as soon as possible and get this covered.''

''Mash find us a secure position of some sort, and make sure it's somewhat clean, I'll see what I can do here.'' I order turning to the pink haired girl who nods before running off in search of an area we could fortify.

''Good now I can do this...'' I mummer, placing a hand over the directors face while placing the other on her chest, under more circumstances this would have been very no no to look at and that's why I sent Mash away so I could do it without having to explain what I was doing. Every second counted here.

As for what I was doing? Using my semblance. But what you ask, on the edge of your seat in confusion at the plot hole, How do you have your semblance? You only unlocked his aura last chapter! And I say to you, sit down, I'll explain. Unlike aura that needs to be unlocked under intense stress or by someone else your Semblance can be accessed at will, you just need to know how to do it and since I've used it in the past I can very easily access the power within my soul because I had the knowledge to do so from my many times using it in the past.

And so I flooded the girl with aura, sure she didn't have an aura but she probably had these magic circuits Romani mentioned and if my guess was right they could intertwine and my aura would act as a booster to enhance her bodies healing. And it did, the wound stopped bleeding and started to close off and the reason my hand over her mouth came into play, she screamed in agony as the skin and muscle closed over the wound, sealing it off. Despite popular belief having your body heal a wound like that at a fast rate was painful, so much so that most people just let wounds like that heal naturally after only the bleeding was stopped.

''Shh, the pain should fade in a few seconds.'' I hush, giving a bright smile to reassure the director who was clearly in agony. After a few more seconds of screaming she finally stopped leaving her panting heavily through her nose. ''There! se-''

 **SLAP!**

''Ow...'' The slap didn't actually hurt but I felt bad when she swore and cradled her hand.

''How dare you touch my chest you indecent piece of commoner trash!'' Olga shouts, caressing her reddening hand after slapping what felt like rock.

''I was saving your life...'' I say flatly causing the directors face to heat up. Well at least her looks were a stark contrast to her shitty attitude. She had that going for her at least.

''I-I'm aware but you didn't need to violate me to do so!'' Olga shouts, trying to push me away only achieving pushing her back against the car.

''Well, to use my power I had to get it as close the heart as possible for it to work faster, unless you'd prefer to be squirming in pain for several minutes while I had my hand on your head or stomach.'' Olga paled at that and looked away, mummering a silent thank you that she probably thought I couldn't hear.

''Don't mention it, now let's get you up.'' I say, causing the director's face to redden from embarrassment realizing I'd heard her thanks, her face only got more red as I sheathed my sword and picked her up bridal style in my arms.

''W-what are you doing?!'' Olga demands.

''I'm moving you, you can't exactly walk missing a leg.'' Olga looked away, not in embarrassment but what I could guess was sadness, who wouldn't be sad? Unless they could make some high end prosthetics with magic she'd be stuck on a wheel chair all her life or with a normal prosthetic and a walking stick. Neither of which would be a good thing.

''W-why do you need to carry me like this then?'' Olga says, looking at me with a glare.

''I mean, I COULD carry you over my shoulder but I don't think that'd be comfortable.'' I reply, getting ready to shift her into said position.

''No need! This is fine!'' Olga shouts, realizing I was about to do it anyway.

''Then let's go, Mash is coming back.'' I say and turn to see Mash running back towards us.

''I found a building that we can fortify until we can contact Chaldea!'' Mash shouts as she approached, slowly coming to a stop when she noticed Olda's improved condition. ''How...''

''I healed her, I'll explain when we have a defendable position.'' I wave off for now. Wanting to get out of the open to avoid getting attacked by more skeletons or whatever had been shooting at me earlier.

''Right...follow me, Senpai!'' Mash says before backtracking to the building she'd selected with me in tow. I kept an eye in the sky the entire time, ready to dive behind Mash since she was the one with the shield. I can't exactly jump away at high speed with Olga in my grip since I might hurt her further if I make sudden movements. When we reached the building I nodded with approval, it wasn't anything insane, just a small shop but it was more than enough for a temporary base to set up.

''There you go, rest for a little to regain some strength.'' I say while slowly putting Olga down onto a relatively good looking chair before turning to Mash. ''I guess you want an explanation?''

''Yes we do! How did you two become demi-servants! And how can you use healing magic! Last I checked you were a commoner! Not a white mage!'' Olga shouts, answering my question for Mash.

''Huh...so that's what I am?'' I mummer, looking down at myself for a moment before focusing my gaze on Mash's rather impractical armour. Not like mine was any better but at least I didn't look like I was wearing a swim suit. Mash seemed to pick up on my gaze and looked way, using her shield to cover her body causing me to chuckle.

''You still haven't answered my qu-'' Olga's shout gets cut off when I will my aura out of my body, surrounding me in a white glow that lit up the room, small whips of aura licked off my body like flames.

''This is how I healed you.'' I say, moving my arm forwards with my palm opened, using my semblance I will the aura to form a ball in my hand before crushing it extinguishing the light. ''I was born with it. I think it's a form of magic but I'm not sure.''

I was very obviously lying through my teeth but with a straight face and faux confusion in my voice I dispelled any doubt in there minds of my power and my supposed lack of control over it.

''We'll be discussing this later when we're not in danger, in more detail.'' Olga grumbles before looking down at her wrist feeling her Chaldea communications device vibrating. Hesitantly she presses the touch screen device activating it showing a blue projection of Romani on the screen with a relieved look on his face.

''Finally I got through! Can you hear me?'' Romani asks desperately, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the feed to see who he was looking at.

''Romani! Why are you heading operations at Chaldea?!'' Olga demands causing the man in the chair to jump at the sudden demand of his employer. Quickly shaking the shock from his system to explained to us that the explosion in Chaldea had killed many of the staff leaving him in charge, saying that not even Lev survived the explosion causing a dejected look to come across Olga's face at the news of the man's fate.

''Director who's with you? Are you alone? Injured?'' Romani asks after his explanation of the situation was finished.

''I'm fine, Mash and number forty-eight are with me...'' Olga says, looking at me and Mash before focusing back on Romani.

''But it says you're right beside two servants! Are you sure your locations sa-'' Romani asks, unaware of mine and Mash's condition.

''Of course it's safe you fool! Number forty-eight and Mash are both Demi-servants!'' Olga interrupts harshly, giving the doctor a weak glare shutting the man up. ''What of the condition of the forty-seven other masters?''

''They're in critical condition there's no certainty they can s-'' Romani finds himself once more cut off by Olga shouting over him.

''Put them on Cryo! We can't have them die...I can't have that many lives on my shoulder...'' Olga demands, mummering the last part quietly to herself.

''I-I'll do it at once!'' Romani rushes out before quickly getting up to do his given task, ending the communication link between us and Chaldea.

''Cryopreservation? Smart thinking.'' I praise, watching the burned out Director sag over in hopelessness. Hopefully my praise might raise her spirit a little.

''Hm, it really is...Although illegal to do so without permission I'm sure the Director can solve that situation when we get there.'' Mash agrees, giving her own praise to the Director.

Straightening herself up, Olga coughs into her fist before looking at us with a piercing gaze. ''What's our situation? I need a report immediately.'' Olga demands, looking to Mash for an answer.

''We successfully ray-shifted to Singularity F, Fuyuki city, Japan. 2004.'' Mash says, confirming we were indeed in the singularity.

''Have you encountered any hostiles besides the skeletons? I heard explosions before you arrived.'' Olga demands, casting her gaze on me, she even tried to cross her legs to seem more professional but all she achieved was raising her leg and putting it onto her stump causing it to slide back down onto the chair. I'd have laughed but I didn't want to upset the director more.

''I was attacked before arriving, I was unable to see who attacked me, only they they were Servant capable.'' I explain causing Olga and Mash's eyes to widen. ''There was two of them, one attacked me while the other attacked the one attacking me Although I can't say for sure but if we can find whoever cast that magic it might improve our situation.''

''Magic...so that was the caster of this war...'' Mesh says, looking out a window at the destroyed city.

''Caster? Of what war?'' I ask, not having the knowledge from the briefing.

''It was confirmed that in 2004 that a holy grail war happened here. It's a battle royal between seven servants and seven masters for the grail, a magical item that can grant the wish of who ever obtains it.'' Olga explains briefly.

''And by the looks of it, it ended horribly for humanity.'' I say, looking out at the destruction caused by the war.

''Indeed. But if we can find what caused the singularity we can revert whatever happened and fix the future.'' Olga says, nodding at what I guess was herself with a satisfied look of accomplishment on her face. ''With two demi-servants at our disposal we should be able to do this.''

''But I can't use my Noble phantasm, and I doubt Senpai can either.'' Mash chimes in, causing Olga's little plan to fall apart at the foundation.

''W-what?! Don't you know the names of the servants you bonded with?'' Olga shouts, looking between the both us as we shuck out heads, she sighed and slouched into her chair, muttering something about something being out to get her. Hearing Olga's device buzzing again I watch as she turns it on.

''What is it, Romani? Are all the master's safe?'' Olga asks.

''Yes, the master's have been put into cryopreservation until we can restore enough power to the facility to treat them.'' Romani says, I could viably see the wave of relief wash over Olga. ''However the facility is in bad condition.''

''What do you mean, Romani? Elaborate.'' Olga asks, her amber eyes piercing through Romani making him chuckle nervously.

''W-we've lost 80% of power to Chaldea and are currently understaffed as is. We've lost all communications with the outside world, not even the third priority lines are working. We've assumed humanity has gone extinct outside of the facility and will remain that way unless the singularity is resolved.'' Romani explains surprising even me at the bomb shell he dropped so bluntly. Sugar coat it at least!

''We can't expect help. But we can send supplies if you find a layline in the city, I'm detecting two but they're on the other side of the city. If you can reach them we can send you supplies and possibly re-enforcements to help.'' Romani continues, breaking Olga out of her shocked state of mind.

''N-no, Don't send the re-enforcements. Only send us essential supplies to continue the mission.'' Olga replies shakily, taking a breath to calm herself down she continues. ''I have two demi-servants under my command and we can secure the singularity on our own.''

''Very well Director. Please be careful and contact us if something is wrong.'' Romani says before ending the link.

''You didn't fill Roman in on your condition.'' I comment, wondering why Olga would leave out information like that.

''If I did he'd tell us to abort the mission...'' Olga sighs out. It was obvious she wanted to but the fact that humanity was gone on the other side probably motivated her to press on to save them.

''Although I'd agree I say we continue like you plan on doing Director.'' I say, offering the director a hand to take. ''Come on, we should get going to that Lay-line before we start getting hungry.''

''D-do you need to carry me?'' Olga asks and receives her answer in the form of me grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me and then fling her up in the air then catch her in my arms.

''Let's go.'' I say to Mash, ignoring Olga hitting my chest weakly for throwing her into the air without warning. The look of shock and the girlish scream were worth it. ''Keep an eye on the sky Mash, be ready to use your shield to defend me and the director.''

''Right, Senpai.'' Mash replies, hefting her shield up as she followed me out of the building and towards the Lay-line. Oddly enough no matter how much I tired I couldn't shake this weird feeling we were being watched by something…

''So Director, why not give me the run down of what's going on? Since I wasn't at the briefing and all.''

-=/\/\/\/\=-

So apparently I was not only a demi-servant but also a master, as evident by the command seals tattooed onto my chest, three of them to be exact, three arcs similar to the Arc family symbol. I wasn't the only one surprised by this, Olga stated her shock when she said a servant shouldn't be able to make a contract with another, even as a demi-servant. I joked about how it made me special but Mash and Olga didn't seem to buy my obvious attempt to try and ignore the subject.

Truthfully I didn't know how in gods name I was both a servant or Master, unlike mash who said she'd made a contract with the servant before being ray shifted I didn't have such an encounter. I didn't even speak to a servant only teleported here the way I was with no explanation. Something that puzzled Olga greatly as she stated they'd only had one servant per team and didn't remember a servant that had armour like mine or used a sword like my own.

I tried to get an answer of which servant Mash had contracted with but Olga didn't know. Saying that the one that summoned them only knew and that was the leader of each team who were now in cryopreservation. So no answers on that front. It was worth a try at least.

Luckily we hadn't run into much trouble besides some skeleton warriors we dispatched with ease. They might make be able to kill a huntsman but as he was now? He could take out an army of them and come out without breaking a sweat. Something he'd have difficulty doing in his prime as a huntsman.

''Honestly if these things are the reason humanity fell in this singularity I'm disappointed.'' I say flatly, cutting down the last skeleton while looking back at Mash who was awkwardly holding Olga in one hand and her shield in the other. ''Seriously, they're pretty weak.''

''They obviously weren't!'' Olga calls, waving a fist comically in the air.

''You don't say...'' I draw out sarcastically.

''W-well we're almost at the lay-line.'' Olga stutters out, glaring daggers at me. ''Luckily we haven't run into to much tro-''

''AH-AH-AH! Stop right there!'' I interrupt, quickly silencing Olga before she can finish. She looked at me in bewilderment at my sudden interruption. ''Don't jinx it.''

''W-WHAT!?'' Olga shouts, glaring death at me.

''I said don't jinx it.'' I reply, seeing the look of anger somehow intensify on her face I elaborate. ''You know, if you say 'oh we haven't run into trouble so far' it's bound to happen that we'll run into something.''

''You don't actually believe that stuff?'' Olga asks flatly.

''Better safe than sorry.'' I reply dismissively, waving a hand in her direction in a similar fashion. She was probably right, my luck wasn't _that_ bad.

 **Huff.**

''Huh?'' I ask, noticing the shadow suddenly blocking out the light from the surrounding fires.

''SENPAI!'' Mash shouts as I turn around to see what exactly was blocking out the light. A large muscular figure stood, his red eyes seemed to analyse me for a moment before the large figure's arm moved in a blur and batted me aside like I weighted nothing. Grunting in pain as I slam into a car and skid several meters before coming to a stop I look up at the figure and see it looking at Mash and Olga, a jagged war-blade almost as large as it was in it's right hand, raised in the air ready to strike.

Grabbing my sword's hilt I unsheathe it and make a sprint for the large servant while it was distracted, reaching half way the servant's head snaps to the side causing me to curse before I suddenly drop into a slide, narrowly avoiding my head being lopped of by the servant closing the distance in a second and swinging it's war-blade like it weighed as much as a paper weight. As I slid by I swung my sword across it's Achilles tendon and by slide I mean the blade slid harmlessly against it's skin, only barely breaking the skin that quickly healed afterwards.

''What the hell is this thing made from?!'' I shout, jumping away from being cut down the middle, I chuckle nervously as the ground around the attack exploded into rubble and dust. I could barely keep up with this thing in speed and it was ten times stronger than I was! I was completely outmatched here. Before I could reach the ground the servant burst from the cloud of dust swinging it's war-blade forcing me to bring my sword up and tank the hit mid air lunching me through the air until I came into contact with something hard with a loud metallic bang sounding.

''Ow...'' I groan, looking back to see I'd crashed right into Mash's shield.

''Sorry, Senpai.'' Mash apologizes.

''N-no it's fine...'' I groan, siding down Mash's shield and onto my ass. My back fucking hurt! Even with aura I felt my damn bones rattle from getting hit by that thing. ''Damn thing's a monster...stupidly strong and faster than it's body proportions should allow it to be.''

''It's a powerful servant...'' Olga manages, shaking in Mash's grip like a leaf in a storm. ''W-we need to retreat, we can't...We can't fight it!''

''That's a little problem, it's faster than us so we can't exactly run.'' I rebuttal, shooting down Olga's suggestion. ''And we can't fight it either, it's to strong.''

''Then what do we do?!'' Olga demands, starting to panic.

''We fight it of course!'' I shout, jumping up and spinning my sword in my hand as the servant bent it's knee's to lunch itself towards us.

''Are you mad?!'' Olga shouts, I ignored her as I spun the sword one last time before grabbing onto the hilt properly and running forwards at full speed, meeting the servant in the middle. Seeing as I couldn't beat the servant in physical strength I ducked under it's attempt to behead me putting me inside the servant's guard allowing me to slam my foot into the ground and channel my semblance into my arm enveloping it in a white glow and then thrust.

I got my intedned result as the empowered strike broke the skin and dug the blade into the servant halfway before stopping in it's tracks as it came into contact with what I assumed was it's liver. Using the surprise of the servant I channel more of my semblance into both of my arms and grab onto the sword with both ands and pull it out through the servant's side bathing me in a spray of blood while the servant roared out in pain and swing it's sword down towards me.

''Senpai!'' Mash shouts, coming in the nick of time to deflect the explosive force of the blow into the ground beside me giving me enough time to back away several meters from the servant with Mash quickly joining me.

''You sure it's wise leaving Olga alone?'' I ask, glancing back at the director who had her hand pointed at the servant in the form of a gun.

''Hmm, she should be fine alone.'' Mash say, preparing to block the next attack.

''You two have guts! I like that!'' A voice booms out, causing the large servant to pause before it's advance, it looked around in confusion before it's gaze landed on where the voice had come from just in time to be struck by a spinning bolt of purple energy that exploded on impact causing the servant to roar in pain. ''That's why I'll join you in killing this beast!''

Another bolt struck the servant forcing it to back away, moments later a hooded servant materialized by our side with a wooden staff in hand. He spun it around as he turned to face me, a grin was visable under his hood.

''That's a neat trick, I can sense you're a Saber but you utilize some form of mage craft in your righting style when you realized physical power alone was no match for Berserkers power. Adaptive and smart.'' The man praises before turning to Mash. ''And you, strong willed and powerful enough to withstand Berserkers blows! Now you're my type of woman.''

''It's not to impressive.'' I say, focusing back on the Berseker that used it's war blade to clear the explosive residue that block it's sight. ''Oh that's nasty...'' I add on, watching the heavily burned skin on it's face fix itself in a gruesome fashion.

''Damn right, that thing's just plane over powered.'' The mysterious saviour adds on, using two of his fingers he brushes the air in front of him in an arc causing several burning runes to form before they transformed into fire bolts that lunched towards the berserker that didn't even bother to move as they struck it. I could see why a moment later as the smoke cleared showing they did absolutely nothing like my unempowered sword strike, only leaving a few scorch marks. ''Nothing to be done about it however, all we can do it try and kill it with more powerful attacks which in of itself will be trouble.''

''How will it?'' Mash asks, looking at the mysterious caster.

''Because that big thing over there happens to be called Hercules.'' The man replies causing Mash and Olga's eyes to widen in shock while I…

''Hercules?'' I ask curiously, not as familiar with the worlds history of heroes.

''Hm, he's a demi-god servant. His strength and speed are bad enough but his noble phantasm are what makes him powerful.''

''What what's its noble phantasm?''

''He has nine lives.''

Ah...I could see how that could be a problem...killing it once would be hard enough but nine times? Now that's borderlining impossible right there. Even with my semblance enhanced, two handed blows I could barely tear my sword out of it through it's side and that left me exposed to be killed and I would have if Mash hadn't come in at the last second and blocked the attack. I was awfully close to death there, something I'd prefer not to do again. But I could possibly deal more damage if I overloaded my semblance but it would tax my aura reserves so I'd need to rely on Mash to cover for me.

''Well, less standing about and more action! What's your orders master?'' The caster shouts, looking to me for direction, I was about to ask while but remembered I was Mash's master.

''Mash, act as our front liner, deflect the blows for me to get close and deal some damage, Caster, Stay in the back line and act as support, if need be use your noble phantasm if we're in a tough spot. It doesn't matter if I'm right on top of it, my magic resistance from my class should allow me to take it.'' I order, getting silent nods from the two servants we spring into action, Mash running out in front of me as we meet Hercules half way.

As expected Hercules attacked Mash because she was closest, striking her shield causing her to grunt as the explosive force forced her to dig her feet into the ground to stay up, using the opening I channelled my semblance into my arms and struck Hercules fingers, lopping off two causing him to growl in rage and pain and try to grab me with his free hand. The hand was forced to move to guard it's face as a series of fire bolts flew at the servants face.

''We need to get rid of it's weapon!'' I shout back at caster.

''On it!'' Caster shouts, drawing a burning 'F' shaped rune in front of him. ''Master! Back off!''

Taking the casters advice I grab Mash's shoulder and leap away with her in my grip as a large purple bolt flies by and strikes the berserker's weapon hand enveloping it in an explosion causing it to roar in agony. When the smoke all that was left of the hand was a single finger and cauterized skin, however it didn't last long as the berserker's regeneration kicked in. Watching the skin fix itself I grin remembering something Weiss had mentioned when talking about fire dust.

' _Fire dust can get so hot it can carbonize materials including skin, making it impossible to heal.'_

''Caster! I need you to hit with your hottest attack! Strike either it's eyes or it's sword hand.'' I call back to caster who nods.

''It'll take a few seconds to get ready! Hold it of until then!'' Caster shouts getting to nod.

''Mash, same tactic but when it attacks go low and let the sword go over us, I need to cut off it's hand. So let the attack hit the shield.'' I explain my plan to Mash who immediately catches on.

''You want to carbonize the wound making it impossible to heal...'' Mash mummers before nodding, seeing how it could work in our favour.

''Then lets go!'' I shout, giving Mash a little push to get her going.

Quickly recovering from my 'encouragement' Mash rushes Hercules causing it to roar in anger before leaping forwards and meeting her before she'd taken her fifth step, as planned we dropped low allowing the strike to hit the top of the shield and glance off exposing the berserker's sword arm to me. Going into action I put my semblance into overdrive, enveloping my arms in a white glow before striking. I grin as my sword cut's through the berserker's hand and severs it at the base, without even time to scream in pain a blazing fireball hit's the berserker's stump.

That wouldn't been nice but since I happen to be standing right beside the damn thing I was enveloped in the explosion and thrown away by the power along with Mash. We both flipped through the air several times before crashed to the ground atop of one another by Caster's side.

''Ugh...I think i'm gonna be sick...'' I groan, feeling bile raising to my throat.

''You did say you'd be fine.'' Caster replies cheekily, grabbing Mash's arm and helping her up. ''Besides it looks like your plan worked.''

Looking over I could see it indeed had, the heat from the caster's attack had carbonized the stump leaving a confused Hercules looking at the stump that refused to heal.

''I almost feel bad for it, it's to dumb to realize what happened.'' I says with a chuckle, standing myself up while flipping Caster off for only helping Mash to her feet.

''I have to say master, you're impressive. If my master had been as smart as you during the war I'm confidant I could have won.'' Caster praises, ignoring me flipping him off.

''W-what are you waiting for! Finish it off!'' Olga stutters, pointing to the Berserker who'd now gotten a grasp of the situation and picked up it's weapon with it's left hand.

Just as I was about to move with Mash, Caster stuck his arm out, blocking us from making a move. ''I'd advise against it.''

''Why's that?'' I ask, curious as to why we shouldn't follow up.

''Because, you're about to make the same mistake Saber did, although she managed to live at the end she almost died.'' Caster says before going into more detail. ''When it dies once, no matter how bad it's wound is it'll put it's healing into overdrive and even heal that unhealable wound.''

''And how did Saber learn this?'' I ask.

''She did the same thing, used her noble phantasm on it and carbonized the wound, she thought the fight was over and turned her back and that's when berserker struck, almost took off her head if Archer and lancer hadn't stepped in to block the attack.'' Caster explains.

''So we should leave while it's weakened?'' I ask getting a nod from Caster.

''It's more cautious of us, the same trick won't work twice, it's realized you're the bigger threat and'll ignore our beautiful shielder here and focus on you instead.'' Caster explains, pointing out how Berserker's eyes were trained on me rather than Mash.

''Won't it follow us?'' Olga asks, finally getting control of her composure.

''I don't think it will. As long as we don't turn our backs to it while we're in it's line of sight it shouldn't move to attack.'' Caster explains and begins to back away. Following his example I sheath my sword and pick up Olga, ignoring her protests, and start backing away with Mash standing in front of me to give me enough time to draw my sword in the event Berserker attacks. Thankfully Caster's words rung true as we turned the corner Berserker made no move to attack and instead turned around and trudged away, it's head hung low sulking at the loss of it's hand.

''Yikes, I almost feel bad for the big guy...'' I say, watching the berserker drop into a seating position and face a wall in silence. A sort of depressed air hung around the behemoth.

''We should get going before it decides to avenge it's hand.'' Olga says, shoving a finger into my face to try and get me to look away from the berserker. ''I mean it!''

''Alright, alright.'' I says, humouring the Directors request before she blows a gasket. ''Let's go around the big guy to the lay-line and set up a base there. And from there we can get an explation of what's going on from our lovely old perve here.''

If Caster was offended by my jab he hid it well, only chuckling before dissipating into his spirit form. ''Follow me, I know the way to the layline and I'll keep an eye out for servants for you.''

''Much appreciated.'' I say, shifting Olga in my arms slightly before setting off with Mash by my side.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

Where was Lev when you needed him? I've never been the best in these types of situations...when I'm stressed or panicked Lev's always been there to solve the problem, but now? He was gone...Now I'm in singularity F with a commoner turn Demi-servant carrying me due to the explosion taking one of my legs. At least Mash was here, she could salvage the situation well. Even so, the commoner was showing to be more competent than expected, worryingly so, his file only said he was an engineering student in Ireland that was related to a mage family in the clocktower. But he was a far cry from that. He was a leader, stayed calm in hopeless situations, demonstrated the ability to become a white mage with his healing capabilities and was competent with a sword, saying he was a master of the sword wouldn't be an exaggeration on my part…

It was suspicious how well he'd adapted to the situation. He never hesitated once in any fight, even charging in again the berserker that outmatched him. And he smiled. SMILED! How could someone smile at a time like this?! Not even Mash who was seen as a wholesome person didn't even smile. She knew how bad the situation was but the commoner...No, Jaune. He wasn't devastated at the news like me or Mash when we learned humanity was gone, He was only surprised.

There was something off about Jaune, he seemed so...unnatural. To adaptive, to the situation like he'd been fighting all his life in situations similar to this. But he hadn't ,his files proved such. He was only listed as a normal man with master capabilities…After we return to Chaldea I have to do tests, I need to learn how he takes this so well, how many magic circuits he has. I need to know what I'm dealing with here.

''You okay, Olga? You look like you're about to hurt yourself with how deep in thought you are.'' Jaune says, snapping her out of her thoughts to see the man in question looking at her with concern. Genuine concern. It puzzled her to no end, she'd treated him like dirt, even planned to fire him and yet he did all this for her, saved her life even with his healing magic. He was never disturbed when she mistreated him, only laughed it off like it was friendly banter.

Agh! Why was this man so complicated?!

''I-I'm fine.'' I mentally kicked myself at the stutter, I was acting so weak in the face of a commoner! I'm a damn mess, I haven't been able to do anything besides be a burden to them and yet they still did what they could to ensure my safety…

Maybe she'd been to hash on him?

''Ah that's good, don't scrunch up your face so much, the wrinkles will make you less pretty to look at.'' I punched him for that, even if it only hurt me it was worth it! Damn it he was as bad as the Caster! A perv! A cretin! Less than dirt!

And yet this man who was 'less than dirt' had saved my life more times today than I could count, an exaggeration of course but still. He was, if nothing else, a man willing to risk his life to keep others safe and that was commendable. Even if the person he was protecting was nothing but a foolish child…

I'm a first rate mage yet I can't summon a servant, I've done nothing but complain since I've gotten here…

It needs to change...If I can't that I can't be a master I'll at the very least be useful in some way. I need to rely on myself and not just Lev, he won't always be here for me and today was a reminder he'd never be here for me again if we make it out of this.

''You're doing it again.'' Jaune comments, chuckling at me in amusement like a father would a there child doing something they found funny.

Damn this man...On top of it all he emitted this fatherly aura around him. I first noticed it when we met up with him at the singularity, before Mash had been tense and didn't know what to do but when Jaune came? She became less tense and it showed when she fought. How was it even possible? He was twenty one years old and single and yet he acted like he was older, more mature and most of all some sort of father figure to the group!

''How...'' I didn't even realize I spoke until the man holding me raised a brow in confusion, I wanted to stop there and look away, huff and insult him like I did everyone when I made a mistake. I was going to! ''How...how can you be so...calm and collected?''

Damn it! I had one job!

''How I stay calm and collected?'' Jaune mummered, his eyes moved up as he thought about it for a moment before he laughed to himself. My face turned red, it was a stupid question to ask and now he was laughing at me for it...

''I have to...'' Jaune responds causing my eyes to wide at the answer. Because he has to?

''Because you have to?'' The words slip from my tongue before I can stop them. He hummed out his agreement before speaking.

''Yeah, I have to…If I'm not calm and collective I can't lead, I can't fight and most importantly I can't defend.'' Jaune says. ''I might not seem it but I'm terrified right now.''

He was terrified? How could he be? He was smiling all the time!

''It mightn't seem like it but I am, I always am when it comes to these situations, if you're not scared when it comes to something like this you aren't being honest with yourself.'' Jaune explains, keeping his eyes ahead. ''So when others start to falter I put on a fake smile and reassure them.''

''After all. The most blatant lie can be passed off as truth if you try hard enough. And when you do it enough times you start to believe it as well.''

So it was a facade? A lie he told to not only us but himself? It...It was genius in a way. If someone could pass themselves off as calm in a bad situation it could do wonders to moral. All he needed to do to convince me I'd be okay when I was in agony during the healing was to smile and say I'd be fine...And I was, the pain subsided and he continued to smile, even when she hit him he just, called him names and mocked him…

He just smiled…

''I hate you so much...'' I mummer quietly, my head dropping down against Jaune's chest as a wave of tiredness washes over me, the adrenaline from the fight with Berserker finally washing out of my system leaving me a tired mess in my saviours arms.

And he was smiling again...damn bastard…

''Sleep a little, I'll wake you up when we reach the lay-line...'' Jaune says, a reassuring smile on his face, a fake one, she knew it now...but it was soothing none the less.

Sleep did sound nice...No I can't sleep...I'd only rest, close my eyes for a few seconds and blink away the tiredness like I've done before when doing paper work, that was all I'd do. Yeah...I'd just...rest…a...little...

Damn him…

Damn this man and his heart of gold...

-=/\/\/\/\=-

''I'm envious...'' Mash says, brining my attention from the fast asleep director in my arms to our groups tank.

''How so?'' I ask quietly, I knew why but I'd humour Mash for now. ''Jealous you can't be swooped up in my arms like a princess as well?''

I held back a laugh as Mash's cheeks dusted red at the teasing. ''N-No...I'm just a little tired is all.''

''We're coming up on the lay-line.'' Caster says, materializing by Mesh's side. ''But there's a problem.''

''And what would that be?'' I ask, having a bad feeling in my gut.

''It looks like the news of our defeat of Hercules has spread faster than we could walk.'' Caster sighs out. ''Two servant's are guarding the Lay-line. Archer and Lancer.''

''That is bad...'' I mummer looking down at Olga who was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of our predicament.

''What should we do, Senpai?'' Mash asks, looking at me with her brows raised in worry.

That was a tough choice, we were still a little roughed up with our fight with Hercules but we couldn't go to the other lay-line, it was almost positive that it would be guarded as well making the walk there moot. So what to do…

''Say...Caster how strong's your noble phantasm?'' I ask, looking to the hooded Caster who grinned at the question. That was a good sign.

''Pretty powerful and large.'' Caster says, his grin growing as he realized what I was getting at.

''Then let's make ourselves known.'' I say, a grin of my own coming to my face.

''Caster, as your master I order you to use your noble phantasm on Lancer and Archer.''

''Fou!'' The squirl beast sounds, running across my shoulder and jumping onto Mash and then hissing at Caster causing the man to blink in confusion before laughing.

Way to ruin an epic moment Fou...

(Line break)

 **Now before you all lynch me for making Jaune a demi-servant, I have an explanation!**

 **I did it because if he was just like the normal MC, a sort of useless dude that gave orders uselessly while Mash did everything, it would get boring fast. It'd basically be me writing Jaune watching fights while giving orders, it might be fun a few times but seeing as this fic should span over all the singularities AND THUS BE VERY LONG. It would get boring when he misses out on all the fun and sort of stands there like a prop flapping his gums at Mash to do stuff.**

 **As for who he fused with? Our resident mad man Gilles De Rias. Saber class. I always found him a stand out servant for it since he's sort of like Jaune in a way, sword wielder, leader, scrawny (Game low-key roasts him ahaha) and troubled by the death of the one he loved/was fascinated by (Hell they even died in a kind of similar fashion, one was burned at a cross while the other was burned to ash from the inside out. Both burned to death in a way.) And was sort of a background character to the events of the main character of the story. Plus if Jaune had watched Pyrrha turn to ash I'm pretty sure he'd go mad from grief as well.**

 **In an odd way Gilles sort of gets to be with Jeanne again. (Ha! Geeeyyy~)**

 **Also Omake below! Sort of related to my reaction when I saw Gilles has an EX madness enchantment.**

* * *

Omake:

-=How does thou sir knight have such a high madness rank?=-

Two figures sat alone at a bar, the large man of rippling muscles sat drinking a tankard the size of a key of beer while the other, an armoured knight, sat by his side, enjoying fine red wine.

Gilles De Rais: So Hercules, How did you get your madness enchantment?

Hercules: Oh, I got mine because my life was filled with rage and anger since I was a young boy, I killed in acts of rage at even the smallest of things. Because of that I was given a B madness rank…

Gilles De Rais: I see…

Hercules: You have a madness enchantment right?

Gilles De Rais: I do.

Hercules: So...how did you get your madness enchantment?

Gilles De Rais: I watched the one who saved my country be burned at the stake like a witch...I loved her you know…I went mad with grief and sacrificed children to a daemon to get revenge but was caught and executed for my crimes...

Hercules: Damn, that's harsh...what rank is it? C-? Since you're a Saber and all. -Gulps down some beer-

Gilles De Rais: Heh...-Sips wine- EX.''

Hercules: -Spits out beer onto barkeep- Wtf?!

Gilles De Rais: I know right! It's my caster form that's meant to be mad but apparently I am? Maybe it's my undying love for my holy virgin?! -His face scrunches up resembling his caster forms-

Hercules: This suddenly makes a lot more sense than it did a few seconds ago...


	3. The first struggle to save humanity

These invaders were trouble. I could and should have killed the blond one when I had the chance but I was to arrogant to use a more powerful attack, I thought he was just a regular human, a master, but I was proven wrong when he dodged my surprise attack. I tried again in a desperate attempt to catch him off guard but once again failed when he leapt away. After that I switched onto a more powerful attack to wipe him out before he could meet up with his allies but before I could that damn Caster came in and saved him. Attacking me allowing the demi-servant to get out of my sight.

She'd been less than pleased at the news of the Demi-servant's survival, made only worse by the fact he reunited with his team, another Demi-servant and a mage. First rate if he wasn't wrong. But she lacked the ability to become a master which confused me, There were no other humans in the city to be the master meaning that one of the Demi-servants was not only as powerful as a servant but also was a master of the other.

I was much more than pleased when they entered Berserker's territory, she could barely kill the beast on her own, myself and Lancer had been forced to intervene to save her life when Berserker's Noble Phantasm kicked into effect after being slane eleven times in a single blow.

I assumed they would die because they were weak, no-where near as strong as she was but I was once more proven wrong, they not only managed to survive uninjured by also dealt a handicapping blow to the Berserker with the help of Caster's magic. It was genius in a way but also pure luck. If Berserker's Noble Phantasm hadn't been weakened by the grail it would have healed but because it was weakened, it wouldn't regrow without removing the carbonized area. Something the walking tank didn't seem to understand and instead sulked in a corner, not realizing it could just cut off it's arm and regenerate it's hand. Soon it would figure it out but by that time they would already be dead.

And now I'm here with Lancer, guarding the Lay-line closest to Berserker's territory. I'd managed to hear them mention it when speaking to their little helper through a magic link of some kind, I informed her and she ordered us here, while she sent an army of dragon tooth bone warriors to guard the other. The odd's weren't in our favour, although I was rational, Lancer was not. She was far from it, previously before being corrupted she'd been more reserved in her attacks, only attacking when she believed she could win, but now? She attacked anything, even allies, that entered her hunting grounds, she even attacked the Berserker one time and paid dearly for it when he cut her hand's off.

It was a miracle that she arrived in time to stop Berserker finishing Lancer off, even more so when neither exchanged a single attack, an intense stare off that lasted for several minutes happened instead, in the end Berserker was the first to break contact, blinking before turning and leaving with a grunt.

A true testament to her power when even Berserker, the mindless beast of the war, knew he couldn't win against her.

She was someone to be feared, and he did so wisely. Followed her orders without question and accepted his punishments for failure without compliant. I hated it of course. She didn't exactly go easy when she wailed on you, either with her sword or her fists she used you as a punching bag until her anger subsided. Which lead him to here, baby sitting lancer so she wouldn't do anything irrational and get herself killed.

By the looks of it he wouldn't need to fight, Caster had most likely sensed them and they probably made for the other Lay-line where the army of dragon tooth warriors waited. At the very least if the invaders managed to get to the lay-line and succeed in securing it, it wouldn't be my fault.

I did hoped this peace would last. It was tranquil...soothing in a sense...

'' **WICKER MAN!''**

And then the damn mage spoke...

...Curse my E rank luck.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

''So that's a Noble phantasm...'' I comment dryly, watching the large 'Wicker man' march though the area, crushing and burning the fifty or some skeleton warriors guarding the area as it walked though, after completely strafing the zone of all unlife and a few unfortunate buildings the noble phantasm started following a pale, hooded women in rather revealing dress that exposed a red tattoo on her legs, she held a lance that looked like a farming tool as her weapon. She was nimble, jumping around the noble phantasm when it attacked her, avoiding the slow attacks with ease, she delivered a few strikes of her own but stopped after the first three realizing her attacks didn't do anything to it.

''Hmph, it's not a half bad one but I prefer my lancer forms one.'' The Caster, who named himself Cu Chuliann, says, a hint of longing and annoyance in his voice as he spoke to me. ''Gáe Bolg's a far better weapon than any magic I could use, if I had it I'm sure, no positive, I could defeat all the servants save Berserker with it.''

''Where have I heard that name before...'' I mummer, remembering hearing the name 'Gáe Bolg' a some point in the past but not when. In the end I shook my head and set Olga down softly, allowing the director to sleep peacefully for the time being, god knows she needs it. ''Take care of her Fou.''

''Fou!''

''Well, we can't let that thing do all the work, Mesh on me. Caster, I think I can trust you with Archer, right?'' I order, getting nods from both servant and Demi-servant I run towards the battlefield with Mesh at my side while Caster dematerialized to take on Archer.

I drew my sword as I approached Lancer's position, watching her dodge another heavy handed strike from the wicker-man. I could gauge that she was faster, faster than both me and Mash but that was it, I couldn't see any of her other combat abilities because all she was doing at this point was avoiding the burning Wicker-man until it burned itself out with it's own flames.

''Be careful when we fight her, we don't know to much about her other than she's fast.'' I warn as we come to a stop in the street, facing the corrupted lancer servant. Seeing that she finally noticed us I prepared my sword in front of me defensively while Mash set up to my unarmoured side and raised her shield enough to defend both of us while letting her get a good look at her opponent. And look I did...Her eyes were certainly...something.

Something bad that is.

When she looked at me it suddenly felt harder to move, like my joints were locking up on me, Mash on the other hand seemed completely fine, most likely because she probably had a higher magic resistance rank than I did and judging by how unaffected she was to the point she was completely oblivious to the effects I'd guess she had a much, MUCH higher magic resist rank than me. Man, now I feel jealous.

The stare off didn't last long, quickly interrupted by the almost burnt out Wicker-man slamming it's fist into where lancer had once been, she narrowly avoided the attack if the light burns on her arm were anything to go by. On the other hand the wicker-man finally burned itself out with the last attack, the last of the straw became engulfed in the flames causing the large Noble-Phantasm to fall apart before dissipating into prana in the air.

Rest in pieces big guy. You will be missed.

''There wouldn't be a chance of you just surrendering? I prefer not to hit pretty ladies when I can help it.'' I say, it may have sounded like a pointless attempt to get our enemy to surrender to redirect Mash's attention from what it really was. I, just like a true arc should, was flirting with the enemy. Something the servant I was merged with didn't seem to like if the pang of light chest pains in my body was anything to go by.

''Ah...two unknown servants...One a young girl and the other a troubled old man with the body of a young man...'' The Lancer 'says', more like moans out, as she landed atop a set of chains wrapped around two lamp-posts and spread out like a net.

''How nice...'' I reply dryly. I compliment her and all she does is call me old? How cruel!

''Although this isn't my hunting ground...'' The servant starts, slowly drawing herself into an offensive stance atop the chains. ''I can make an exception!'' The lancer shouts before leaping forwards, vanishing mid air she re-appears in front of Mash and delivered a powerful downwards strike aimed at her shoulder.

A metallic bang reached my ears when the lancer's weapon struck Mash's shield causing the shielder's face to contort in pain when her bones rattle from the explosive power delivered by the strike that blew dust and sparks into the air. Quickly following up Lancer strikes the shield again with a strike dead on the shield's centre causing her to slide back a few inches causing her foot to slide into uneven ground making her lose her footing leaving her open for Lancer's third strike.

Jumping in I brought my sword up, filling the gap between Mash's head and the shaft of Lancer's weapon causing it to drag across the sword sending sparks flying before getting locked into the right cross-guard.

''Ahaha! You should be careful! One strike from my weapon will make your wound's unhealable! All I need to do is cut you once and you'll bleed and bleed and then bleed to death!'' Lancer shouts in...ecstasy? Fuck that was just creepy.

Twisting my sword I drag Lancer's weapon to the side suddenly, rather than let the weapon go as I planned she instead moved with the lance, when she finally stopped moving Lancer grabs her weapon. ''My turn!'' She suddenly jerked her weapon back, my sword and me towards her in a stumble that let her free her own weapon and ready it to run me through.

''Senpai!'' Mash shouts bringing my attention to the weapon going for my neck. In a desperate attempt to keep my head attached to the rest of my body I bring up my armoured arm and reinforce it with my aura. It was somewhat successful when I still kept my arm and head but the attack managed to cut through my armour and arua to lightly cut my arm, it wasn't deep, normally it wouldn't do much to me on it's own but feeling my aura literally start poring out of the wound because it wouldn't heal I cut off the aura flow to the new wound.

''Holy, Jesus that stings.'' I curse before springing forwards, closing the gap between myself and the Lancer and go for three strikes, all aimed at her shoulder, wrist and gut respectfully. As expected Lancer wasn't a joke, being able to use her weapon defensively like she was born with it and use the shaft to block and redirect my attacks, only flinching slightly at the force behind the strikes.

Before Lancer could make a move against me she was forced to jump away from the sharp edge of the shield that slammed into the ground where she'd stood a moment before, completely destroying the tarmac around Mash and kicking up a smoke screen of dust.

''Are you okay?'' Mash asks, sending me a worried look as she stands, hefting her shield up ready to defend herself at a moments notice.

''I'm fine, it's just a small cut.'' I wave off. I probably wasn't since it wouldn't heal but that was a bridge I would cross when we dealt with Lancer and Archer.

''Hmmm…'' Lancer hums as the smoke clears, her eyes focused on my arm that was bleeding. Her eyes then snapped to her weapon prompting her to bring the blade to her lips and lick my blood off it with a pleasured hum, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste.

''I feel violated...'' I comment, feeling a shiver run up my spine when the Lancer's eyes snap back to my own, a smile to wide for her face causing her creep factor to sky rocket. I really need to choose more carefully about who I flirt with…In the words of a wise man. ''Jaune, Don't stick your dick in crazy.''

''Did you say something, Senpai?'' Mash asks, glancing back at me momentarily with a concerned brow raised.

''N-no, lets just focus on dealing with Lancer.''

I really need to learn to stop thinking aloud.

''Hmm...a two on one doesn't favour me...'' Lancer mummers, looking between myself and Mash before finally focusing on Mash. ''I'll just need to get rid of one of you for the time being.'' Putting her hands under her hood, Lancer flicks out her hair the flows in the air for a few moments before the tips transformed into chains that remain suspended in the air.

That quickly changed when Lancer used a guiding hand to fire them towards Mash forcing the shield wielder to jump away to avoid being bound. The chains detached from Lancer's hair and latched onto nearby buildings and lamp posts to deal with the shielder on their own leaving me to fight Lancer on my own.

''Now that we're alone...'' Lancer begins, spinning her weapon before pointing it at me with a wicked grin on her face. ''I'll turn you into one of my collectables!''

''You should at least take me on a date before calling me yours first.'' I retort sarcastically, subconsciously flirting again. Stop me! don't stick your dick in crazy! Dad's advice remember it!

Getting into a defensive stance I wait for lancer to attack first, she was only slightly stronger than I was physically without my semblance to enhance me but due to a mix of her slightly superior strength, eyes and weapon range advantage made a deadly combo to fight against, paired with my wound that drained my aura faster than a working class man's will to live during the great depression when I tried to heal it I was in what you could call a conundrum.

Seemingly not caring for my flirting Lancer leaps forwards and closes the gap in the blink of the eyes forcing me to roll to the side to avoid being ruin through, not giving me a moment Lancer pulls her weapon back slightly and spins it around slamming the blunt side of her weapons blade into my sword arms shoulder getting a painful winch and a cracked shoulder blade for her efforts.

Following up Lancer pulls her lance back and them lunches it forwards forcing me to roll to the side to avoid being run through. Kicking off the ground I ram into the servant causing her to gasp as the air's blown from her lungs by the shoulder tackle that pinned her against a wall. With both my arms unable to strike the lancer I decide to improvise...

...And headbutt her. Note to self, headbutting a servant wasn't a wise idea because it probably ended up hurting me more than it did her.

Deciding she didn't want to be the victim of a one sided beat down Lancer pushed me away and gave herself enough room to plant her boot into my gut and kick me back allowing her to move in on the offensive with several quick strikes that I narrowly dodged and parried with my sword as she slowly pushed me back with her onslaught that continued one strike after another with enough force to warp the air around me. We continued to trade blows, I even managed to land a punch square in her jaw at one point but it didn't have much effect past busting her lip open, only angering her causing her attacks to become more unpredictable.

Eventually I broke off, ducking under an attack that fell short, I jumped back and gave myself a quick breather, my body not yet used to the hyper activity I was being exposed to. If I decided to stay in shape my stamina wouldn't be a problem, but right now my stamina was the same as when I was in Anima all those years ago on remnant, not bad, not to good but definitely not enough to keep up with a servant as fast as this one.

The things I'd give up right now for a gun.

Seeing that Lancer was about to attack again I raised my sword with both my hands and deflect the heavy strike across the blade of my sword and into the ground beside me embedding the lance into the ground. Using moment I wrap my arm around Lancer's weapon and grip onto the shaft holding it firmly preventing Lancer from pulling her weapon out of the ground. ''Ha! What do you plan to do without your we-''

A kick in the face that knocked my on my back was the response I got. Damn it hurt to be kicked in the nose by a heel. At least I got to see some nice leg though, Worth the pain. But, there was always a but in these situations, the kick also disorientated me enough to let Lancer pull her weapon free of my free grip cutting my armpit and slicing off three of my fingers in the process as she dragged her weapon out of my loosened grip.

''Ugh- I'm way to rusty for this shit...'' I grumble, rolling backwards onto my feet as Lancer started to laugh. Way to rub salt onto an open wound, why not squeeze some lemon and throw a bit of vodka in there while you're at it? ''I probably should have trained a bit before doing this...''

Okay, I'm down three fingers and thus a hand, my armpits also sliced open so no moving the rest of that arm either, I'm way to rusty to be fighting someone on her level without some help, hell even Olga shooting some spells would give me an edge. In essence I was fucked here unless I used my semblance, personally I'd prefer not to use it in this fight because of my wounds draining my aura when I used it but I didn't have much of a choice here did I?

''Alright bitch, I'll stop being a gentleman for you.'' I ground out as I force my semblance into my sword arm and leg's, doing in kind what Lancer had done to me I attacked while she was unprepared, springing forwards with enhanced speed I brought my blade down on her shoulder gutting through several inches of skin and bone before my sword came to a grinding halt. It took a moment for the servant to register what had happened before she screamed as pain flooded her system.

''AGGHHH!'' Lancer's scream of agony was loud, loud enough to pop my ears in fact. She jumped away on instinct, pulling my sword out of her shoulder awkwardly in the process causing me to cut through more of her in the process leaving a hunk of shoulder on the ground where she'd been standing previously. When she landed she immediately dropped her weapon and grabbed her wound, trying desperately to stop the literal waterfall of blood that flowed from her body. Twas' a gruesome wound that without a doubt was fatal if she couldn't find a way to heal it.

Realizing she was going to die Lancer dug a foot into the ground under her lance and kicked it into her offhand before bending down low, following her aggression the chains attached to the walls sprang forwards and wrapped around my feet binding me to the spot, a smug look mixed with anger overcame her features before she sprang forwards with her weapon held above her head to bring down and cut me in two.

''DIE!'' You could practically feel the rage vibrating off her in her final moments, she inched closer and closer to me but I didn't feel any semblance of fear as she approached. Why would I need to? In her fit of rage she forgot about the real threat that was about to kill her.

''Senpai!'' Mash shouts, causing the Lancer's eyes to widen when a large shield suddenly ends up between myself and the enemy Lancer followed by a near blinding light that gave way to a large copy of the shield coming between the shield and Lancer causing the servant's weapon to bounce off the shield's shield harmlessly leaving Lancer suspended in the air for when Mash pulled her weapon out of the ground and with a battle grip swung her weapon with a brutality previously unknown to the girl cutting the Lancer in half spewing guts and blood over the shield that quickly started to dissipate into blue Prana.

You know...besides the whole shield, shield thing the fight almost emulated a huntsmen fight in a way, quick and brutal with no honour what so ever. We used cheap shots to land blows on one another rather than duke it out for several minutes until one of us fell over from exhaustion, maybe this was how all servant fights went? Quick and brutal as one servant over powered the other in what amounted to maybe less than a minute of fighting?

''Nice work Mash!'' I praise the shielder, accidental patting the girl with my wounded hand covering the unfortunate girl's shoulder and arm in blood causing her to scream. What? So blood made her squeamish but she literally just cut someone in half! Hell her guts were spilt all over the shield. I mean sure they were dissipating but still!

''S-Senpai your hand!'' Mash stutters out, looking at my hand that was lacking three fingers and bleeding heavily. She panicked for a moment before steeling herself and tearing part of her outfit off and began to wrap my hand in the black fabric to help with the bleeding. ''We need to find something to cover it before you lose to much blood! We also need to find the fingers and have them frozen so we can reattach them at a later date, preferably right after we finish the mission.''

Mash droned on as she finished wrapping my hand up, spouting about how I'd be fine and the such. In the end she stopped when I failed to hold back a chuckle and her eyes widened in shock when I rubbed her head. ''Don't worry about my fingers, I think we should be more worried about helping out Cu.''

Don't get me wrong, my lack of fingers hurt, a lot actually, but it was something I could ignore with the help of aura and my semblance, both of which were now healing my wounds with Lancer dead. To be honest this wasn't the first time I'd lost a few fingers, Mercury had blown most of my hand apart one time during a fight, ultimately I won but missing a hand fucking sucked. Even if it was for three days. Yes, that was the day I learned that my aura when enhanced with my semblance could basically heal anything that wasn't a curse of carbonized. These three missing fingers? they'd be back in a day tops. I could literally sleep it off as long as I didn't bleed out.

Before Mash could voice her concern the sound of an explosion ripping through the streets brought our full attention to Caster and Archer's fight. The two of them were jumping around from building to building like acrobats, Caster firing spells at Archer with a small delay while Archer fired arrows and the occasional sword back.

''Yeeeeaahhhh…I don't think I can help much…'' I draw out flatly, watching as Archer notched a sword and fired it towards Caster who in turn fired back with a chain of fire balls. An explosion that forced me and Mash to dig our feet into the ground followed when the attacks hit each other mid air. ''I don't think I want to either...''

''Hmmhm...'' By the sound of it Mash agreed and understandably so. What could we do in a ranged fight as two melee combatants against someone who had a ranged advantage and was faster?

 **BOOM!**

I didn't get much time to think about it when we were enveloped by an explosion that thankfully was blocked by Mash who was actually paying enough attention to save us from an untimely demise. ''Thanks for the save.''

''We should fall back and secure the director, hopefully by the time we get back Caster will have dealt with Archer.'' Mash advises. I looked at Caster who spared a moment and nodded at us before going back to fighting with Archer.

''If he's cool with it, lets.'' I agree before setting off back the way we came.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

This situation was falling apart fast…

How truly wonderful...

Lancer was dead, not surprising really. She was a fool to go on the aggressive against two servants and even more a fool to let her anger get the better of her, it cost her life but more annoyingly it was going to cost mine if I didn't get a hold of the situation fast. At the very least the two Demi-servants had fallen back to secure the mage who was probably hiding in the shadows rather than join the fight, maybe I could use that to my advantage? If I could secure her first then I could possibly use her as a hostage and get out of here alive.

Yes, That was what I needed to do but first I need to deal with Caster, if only for a second I need to detract him to make my escape. I could already grasp where the mage was so that would be easy picking if I got past Caster. And I just happened to know how to get rid of him.

''This has gone on for long enough, Cú Chulainn.'' I say, landing on a nearby roof-top putting an end to our fight for now.

''Finished already? I'm disappointed Archer…No, if we're using names, then I'll call you EMIYA again, even if you aren't quite the same.'' Cú says, materializing on the same rooftop with a smirk, further grating my nerves. There was one thing Cú Chulainn was as good at as combat and that was his ability to be a constant pain in the ass.

''An astute observation.'' I reply dryly causing the Caster servant to huff in amusement. ''But no, I'm at a disadvantage due to Lancer's defeat.''

''Maybe not, one of them is injured after all.'' Caster counters, probably to try and convince me to keep fighting. I however was no fool.

''I'll have to decline your offer.'' I reply before dematerializing my bow causing Caster to raise a brow when I didn't immediately construct my swords.

'' _I am the bone of my sword...''_

Realization flashed in the servant's eyes prompting him to jump into the air to gain some distance before shouting.

''WE'RE LEAVING!'' Caster shouts aloud, most likely to get the attention of his two allies before he dematerializes and speeds off prompting me to stop my chant. Good, at the very least Caster understood the danger I represented and fled rather than go on the offensive, if he had I don't know if I could have had enough time to stop myself to avoid the attack, it was very hit or miss and I lucked out…

Now was my chance to escape, I may not be able to get the mage after all but none the less I could escape with my life. I turned and dematerialized before making a swift escape when I sensed Caster returning. I will admit I smirked ever so slightly when Caster reappeared on the rooftop while swearing, realizing he'd been played.

it was only now however that it dawned on me that she would not be happy at our defeat. Perhaps death would be a good alternate? I had to stop myself glancing back again. Of course death was no better, I'd failed and thus deserved punishment for doing so. Even so, I couldn't stop myself feeling slightly envious of Lancer's demise for she'd gotten the long end of the stick with a swift death, I on the other had would be writhing in pain for a while for my hand in our failure.

-=/\/\/\/\=-

How could they just leave me! While I was asleep no less! And how could _he_ place me on the dirty ground?! Now my clothes were in worse state than they were previously! And my hairs covered in muck damn it!

''Fou!''

''At least you're still here...'' I mummer, scooping up the small beast into my arms and petting his head. I doubted that they would just leave me and Fou without reason, they were off fighting if the sound of distant explosions was anything to go by. I was kind of grateful they didn't take me to fight...I was scared, I'll admit that, I'm terrified of what's happening. The human race is gone back home, here the human race is also gone and there's also several hostile servants who want to kill us. Who wouldn't be?

But it was insulting that they left me behind, I was scared, so what? Jaune was as well so why couldn't I fight with them? I'm a top-notch mage who would hold my own in a fight, if I couldn't I wouldn't be here right now but it looks like they thought I'd be a liability.

What was I thinking? Of course I couldn't help, I'm just a human, a top notch mage but still human, I'm no servant or demi-servant, they were in a whole other league than I was, if I fought one of them in one on one combat I'd be dead faster than I could cast a single spell.

 **BOOM!**

As if to enforce my point a loud explosion blasted a wave of air over me and Fou blowing out white hair around. I turned to face the large cloud of dust and smoke that enveloped the site of the lay line and battlefield. Seeing two figures approaching I readied a spell but stopped with a relieved sigh when I made out the familiar figures of Mash and Jaune rather than a skeleton warrior that I'd been expecting.

Quickly dusting myself off as best I could I glared at Jaune who chuckled when he noticed, knowing exactly why I was angry at him.

''Heya Olga.'' Jaune says, his lips trembling causing my eye's to twitch in anger when I realized it wasn't from fear put it was him holding back a grin that would have otherwise spread over his face. In response I huffed and looked away from the man and set my eyes on Mash.

''Situation report?'' I ask prompting Mash to explain that they used Caster's Noble phantasm to destroy the army of dragon tooth bone skeleton warriors and then engage Archer while she and Jaune engaged Lancer resulting in Jaune being hurt while lancer was slain. ''What sort of injury?''

''This.'' Jaune says and unwraps his hand showing his stubs where three of his fingers used to be, feeling bile raising to my throat at the unsightly wound I turn away and gag causing the demi-servant to snort and cover it up again. ''Squeamish?''

''A little...'' I grumble, swallowing the bile I turn back to face the two demi-servants. ''We need to make haste and set up our forward operating base.''

''I agree with the little lady, the sooner you set up the faster we can end this war.'' Caster says, materializing by Jaune's side with his hood pulled down giving me a good look at his handsome features. No Olga, you can't blush you're a proper lady, a first class mage and he's a perverted degenerate just like Jaune, the both of them are below you.

''So Archer got away?'' Jaune asks, in the middle of a conversation that I hadn't been paying attention to.

''Damn bastard did! He tricked me, made me think he was going to use one of his stronger attacks and then turned tail when I made haste to get out of it's range.'' Caster replies bitterly, grumbling under his breath afterwards about how this Archer was a slippery bastard.

''We still got one right? That's an enemy we won't need to worry about at a later date.'' I say, interrupting there conversation with my input.

''Hm, she's right, even if it was only one enemy it's a large win for us.'' Mash agrees much to my relief.

''Yeah it is, Lancer was a pain in the ass for me to deal with because she only fought in her territory, something that if I fought her alone in would lead to my death.'' Caster says with a sigh. ''Well even if Archer got away there's only two left, I've already dealt with Assassin and Rider, now with Lancer out of the way and Berserker not being involved with Saber that leaves it at two on three.''

''You mean two on four.'' I correct.

''No, two on three. Even if you're a top rate mage with high grade magic circuits you're still a human.'' Caster replies sharply, cutting down my idea of helping them immediately. ''At no point could a human fight a servant and come out on top without a trick up their sleeve.''

''But I-''

''He's right Olga, as you are now you'd just be a burden if you fought by our side.'' Jaune interrupts me. He wasn't wrong...I was down a leg and magic now compared to the time those servants probably came from was night and day levels of difference, a powerful spell now would be childs play if a mage such as Merlin used it.

''But that doesn't mean you can't be useful.'' Jaune adds on cause my eyes to widen when the demi-servant in question picks me up bridal style. ''Even if you're just a normal human, your magic's still pretty good if what Caster says is true, so you can act as a support for us during out fights.''

''S-support?'' I chock out, trying to hold down the heat that rushed to my face.

''Yup.'' Jaune says, popping the 'p'. ''Do whatever you can, cast spells, carriers, hell even throwing dirt at our enemies to give us an edge could give us an advantage we can use to win. So don't think you're useless, just don't put yourself in danger to do it.''

''Hmhm, Senpai's right.'' Mash adds on with a nod, elbowing Caster, who wasn't paying attention, a moment later causing the man to grown before agreeing as well.

''See, they agree!'' Jaune exclaims, gesturing to the two other's of the group. Praise from mash was more than enough but praise from a Caster class servant? That did cause my heart to skip a beat, to be praised by a powerful mage from a time when magic was more powerful was simply amazing…

''So...can you use some healing magic on me? My fingers sort of sting...'' Jaune adds on causing that light feeling inside me to fall down as irritation overtook it.

''Heal you!? You shouldn't have been foolish enough to injure yourself in the first place!'' I chastise causing Jaune to look away with a sheepish look on his face and some beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

''Hmph, I'll heal your hand when we reach the lay line, hooligan.'' I say with a huff, smirking ever so slightly when I hear a 'thank you' from the blond demi-servant. Yes, thank me you plebeian! Nothing would ruin this rare moment of triumph over the demi-servant carrying me.

 **Growl**

It took less than a second for my face to turn red at the sound of my treacherous body. How dare it! I was lording over him and hunger was my down fall! No! why did I skip out on breakfast today! I'm such a fool! ''Not. A. Word...''

''We should get to the lay line and establish that magic circle before our little lady here starves to death.'' Caster chuckles out before vanishing into blue particles to avoid my wrath.

''Just hurry up...'' I mummer, burying my face into Jaune's chest to hide the red when I realized I couldn't do it on my own.

''Right-ay-o.'' Jaune says before spinning around on the spot and walking towards the lay line at a comfortable pace with Mash following by his side with her shield at the ready.

It didn't take long for us to reach the lay line, five minutes give or take, and with Caster already waiting for us while he kicked around a rock to stave off boredom we got to work quickly to set up the summoning circle to connect the singularity to Chaldea. Before long and with the help of Mash the circle was up in running in only a matter of minutes leaving only one thing to do.

''Romani!'' I shout into my wrist mounted communicator as it comes to life with a blue flicker as the strawberry blond haired doctor appeared on the screen. The doctor gulped seeing the glare being sent his way. ''We have the summoning circle set up! Send us supplies from Chaldea to set up a forward operations base.''

''R-right, we'll have the supplies sent immediately!'' Romani rushes out and moves to end the connection but pauses as I raise a hand to stop him. ''And be sure to send those little cakes I like.''

''Ay can I have some to?'' Jaune asks as he looked into the screen putting his face directly beside my own causding mine to heat up at the close proximity. ''Oh hey Romani!''

''Y-you're to close!'' I cry out and push Jaune's face away with my hand ''I don't want to catch your perverseness.''

''Hm, you weren't saying that earlier when you buried your face into my chest and fell asleep in my arms.'' Jaune replies back teasingly only adding to the red on my cheeks as Romani gaped like a fish at the news.

''R-really? The director actually fell asleep in your arms?'' Romani asks out of shock prompting me to quickly end the connection before Jaune could make the situation worse. Curse that man! Hearing him laughing I growl and ram an elbow into his chest causing him to wheeze out another laugh before going into a fit of laughter and coughing when I ram my elbow into his chest again.

I hated to swear, it was below me, un-lady like and unfitting for a mage such as myself but this man was just so...So…frustrating to deal with! He just made me want to swear at the heavens for cursing me with being stuck with him! Why couldn't they just choose the other master candidate instead? Even if he was useless compared to Jaune he'd at least not annoy me to no end. And so in the end I couldn't stop myself when he dared asked for something I could never give away. I'd sooner give away my virginity than my sacred angel cakes…

''Say Olga, mind sharing one of those cakes with me?''

This fucking guy…

''Fou!''

-=/\/\/\/\=-

''Awake I see...'' A male voice spoke causing my red eye to open to see a man in armour sitting before me, he didn't look like anything special, bland features, pale skin, scrawny, long black hair, but he was powerful, leagues above any huntsman ever could be. He shifted slightly straightening himself up to look at me.

'' _ **Who are you?''**_ I ask, my voice was weak, fragile like glass.

''My name is not important to you, demon.'' The male replies with a sharp tone, easily overpowering my voice like a bonfire did a candle.

'' _ **But it is...You are here like me…trapped in his soul...''**_ I breath out. My eye single flashing with anger when the man simply huffed in amusement, how dare me...I am a god...a being far above him...he dare laugh at me?!

''I am here of my own accord, unlike you demon I wish to be here, to serve my master.'' The man replies as he stands. ''Now if you'll excuse me I have much to do to clean my master's soul of your _filth_.''

'' _ **No...I have spent years...no, no, no, NO!''**_ He couldn't. I've spent years slowly tainting his soul to free myself, I would not allow another mortal to ruin my plans! Not again! I attacked, sending out tendrils of mud to grab the man and stop him.

''Your attack is useless.'' The man says calmly, brining up his sword and deflecting the dark tendrils that lashed out at him with ease, cutting through each in the single strike causing me to screech in pain as part of me was lost. ''To save us both trouble I suggest you remain silent while I purge you. I'd prefer to keep the annoyance for my master as minute as possible.''

'' _ **Curse you...One day I'll be free...and when I am...I'll claim this world as my own...for my name is Salem...the god witch!''**_ I screech, watching the armoured figure walk away, uncaring of me as he moved to slowly destroy what little of me latched to _his_ soul.

One day I would be free and on that day I would become what I was made to be, I would claim what was rightfully mine and then I would rule over this world as I did the last...

I would once again be a god...

* * *

 **I want to clear something up quickly! Someone mentioned that I made a mistake when it came to Hercules Noble phantasm. I first said he only had nine lives even though he has twelve. (A fuck up on my part, mixed It up his other Noble Phantasm) But rather than fix it I've decided to roll with it.**

 **Why you may ask? Because I've decided to alter some things about corrupted servants in singularity F. I've made them weaker. I did it because I thought it'd make sense since the corrupted servants were already defeated and then resurrected, so I decided to twist it about by dropping some stats on the servants that were brought back by the corrupted grail since they're sort of imitations of the originals. Plus it helps with the whole part about Caster already managing to kill two servants alone despite being considered the weakest servant in the war due to his class. (FTW you just wanna be a Lancer but you become a Caster instead.)**

 **Also Fuck yeah! Just rolled Shuten-Douji while taking a small breather from writing. Woo my first five star servant. But damn, 22 bones for second ascension tho. :MonkaS: This events been fun but due to me being a plebeian with no super strong single target NP servants I've been stuck using a friends to deal all that damage, I've managed to clock in 150 million damage all together and managed to snatch 2 crystallized lore's from the event, so worth. Also 758/126AP because of all the levels ahahha. I play Fate/go way to much, already level 101 and I've only played for like 3 weeks...Is that normal?**

 **I'll be posting Jaune's stats at the end of the next chapter for those of you who are curious about how strong he is right now.**

 **Also rip loli tag, will forever be remembered as jail-bait.**

 **Feel free to add me: 328,552,970. Ze name is Progenitor (I need more friends to leech- I mean..to fill up my empty friends list. I only got 3 friends out of 51 q.q)**


End file.
